Always And Forever
by NCISAngel
Summary: Mostly about McAbby and their love/friendship for each other. Also shows that McGee will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Warning: Smut scene in first chapter, might be more later in the story. Other than that it's mostly teen.
1. An NCIS Delay

**Title of Story: Always and Forever**

**An Original McAbby Story By: **

ChelliMcAbbyIs4ever (Chelsea)

Rated NC-17 for a lot of naughty stuff =D

*Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this show (unfortunately). All credit goes to the awesome writers of the show NCIS.

* * *

**Chapter I: An NCIS Delay**

Abby woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and… pancakes. When she opened her eyes she was blinded by sunlight coming in from the opened window. The breeze felt good but the bright rays of sun hurt her eyes. She grunted and pulled a pillow on her face. Not soon after that she felt the bed slightly moving. Then she felt the pillow being moved, that's when she saw McGee's face.

It was quite beautiful. He had lost a lot of weight since their last relationship and had grown quite a bit of muscle. She could now see it in his jaw, how it had that angle and how it half-smiled at her. Not that he was ugly before, she quite loved him before any of that but it didn't hurt.

She couldn't help but smile back at his beautiful half-smile. He lay beside her in the bed without a word and just looked into her eyes and she did the same. McGee slightly touched her cheek with his thumb. She smiled at the warmth of his touch.

Abby finally broke the sweet silence and said, "Timmy, you didn't have to make breakfast."

McGee grinned at her and said, "Yes I did. If I wanted you to stay I would have to cook. It should be near the top of your list of things you require in a guy."

Abby gave him a serious look and said, "Tim. I would stay even if you didn't make breakfast. Plus, you already have all the things on my "What I Want in a Guy" list. She gave him lustful smile.

McGee asked, "Are you sure you didn't make a few tweaks to your list that you had before you met me?"

She smiled at him and said, "Well, you changed me into a better person, so I had to change my list to fit my change."

McGee looked at her thoughtfully then came in for a kiss. She leaned in and they had a passionate kiss. When he laid a sweet kiss on her neck where her elaborate spider web tattoo was, tracing every line it made which made shivers run down Abby's spine as she giggled.

She rolled back over to her side which made McGee slanted over her, his face nuzzling her under her chin at her neck.

Abby playfully slapped the back of his head and when McGee lifted his head and said, "OW!" she just smiled and got up out of the bed. McGee followed her to the kitchen and seriously asked, "What was that for!"

Abby stopped and turned around to face him and said, "_**That **_was for trying to seduce me before breakfast." She turned back around to get her food from the dishes.

McGee gave his cute quizzically look and then a small smile crept on his face, "So did it almost work." He hugged her from behind and gave her a small kiss on the back of her head.

Abby closed her eyes as she felt his embrace and warmth of his body. She rubbed over his hands that had come together around her waist. She twisted around to meet his gaze and answered, "Well, let's just say that if I didn't have such an appetite, I would have taken you right there in your bed."

McGee tightened his embrace and said, "You don't know how great that sounds right now." He sneakily cupped her behind and whispered, "How about now?"

She would have said something like, 'McGee! Absolutely Not!'. But it was as if Abby's appetite for food had disappeared and now all she had an appetite for was McGee. McGee grinned showing all his white teeth and moved her against the opposite wall of his house. When Abby was gently pushed up against the wall she gave up on the task of eating but then a thought came to her head.

Abby suddenly said, "What about work? Gibbs sceduled an early start day at 6:30A.M"

McGee stopped his series of kisses and came apart from her body to think. He finally looked at the clock across the room on the wall. He stated, "It's 6:00. Ooh. Well, I guess we're just gonna have to lie." He was surpirised at what he had said.

Abby was just more turned on by his rebellious attitude. Before McGee could change his mind she leaned up and placed a rough kiss against his lips. His mind had totally done a 360 and now his only thoughts were of her. He started kissing her neck, making a trail down her neck, to the top of her nose, to settle on her lips. They both engaged themselves in a series of hot, feverish kisses. McGee's hand slithered down from her ass to her thigh. Abby crawled onto him as he held her against the wall for support. When they got settled to where Abby had her legs wrapped around McGee's waist, he carried her to his bedroom, and then laid her gently on the bed. As McGee hovered over her (while straddling), he just looked into her emerald green eyes, faces inches apart.

Abby smiled up at him and said, "So am I gonna have to make the first move? I like it more when you take the lead." She said this while playing with the hem of his boxer shorts.

McGee finally got out of the trance of his gothic beauty and landed a hard, deep kiss on her lips. He had no problem getting her out of her "Scull n' Crossbones" panties. He unbuttoned his shirt he had let her borrow the night before and tossed it aside. His cock throbbed at the site of the red laced black bra it uncovered. He had seen it the night before but it always turned him on. He wanted to take the bra off but they had to hurry if they didn't want to be too late. If he had taken it off he would be too fixated on her breasts to perform. Abby pulled him into another heated kiss and only paused for a breath to pull off his MIT shirt. He helped her slide off his boxers.

McGee kissed at the hollow of her neck and made his way down south until he got to her flat stomach. He could feel with his lips and his hands, which were firmly on her hips, that she was arching her back. The whimper confirmed that she did not like the teasing but McGee felt that the experience was much better when she was mad so he kept going until he got to her sex. He gave one gentle lick to her clit and then got two index fingers and started pumping them into the cave of her sex.

Abby said, through gritted teeth, "Damn it, McGee! Stop teasing!"

McGee didn't stop until he hit her G-Spot. She then came all over his hand. He gave a pleasurable growl. Then she roughly pulled him up into another heated rough kiss. He put his arms around her body into a full embrace. She couldn't help but feel his full length grinding up against her, right at her entrance. Abby pushed him off of her, which made him confused, but when she straddled his hips and came down slowly. He almost came right there and then but he gained all the self-control he had. When he was fully inside her he flipped her over so he was lying on top of her and went deeper. A sharp gasp escaped her lips. He cupped her cheek and came in for another deep kiss. He started thrusting at a slow pace but sped up after a few cycles of going slow.

He was surprised at Abby's strength as she made him roll over so she was on top and then she started moving her hips in a circular motion. His self-control was really low now. He said in breaths, "Abby….not gonna...ugh...last much longer..."

She stopped the circular motions and came down in for a sweet, romantic kiss and McGee flipped her over so he was dominating again. After his last and final hard thrust they both came together. McGee rolled off of Abby and she laid her head down on his chest, under his chin. Abby nuzzled him as he traced lines up and down her arm, casually stopping to trace the small tatoos on her arm.

Abby said, "What do you think the gang will do when they find out?"

McGee asked, "How do you know they'll find out?" He thought about his question and immediately categorized it as a stupid question. They had worked with and known Tony for at least 7 years, Ziva (at the most) 6, and Gibbs they'd known for like ever. The piont was that the team would know sooner or later.

Abby looked at him for the stupid question and McGee recovered by saying, "Ok, I didn't know that was a stupid question until I actually thought about it."

Abby laughed and asked, "So, how do you think they'll react?"

McGee sighed, "Well, my theory is that Tony will forever make joking remarks. Gibbs will watch me closely, more than usual. Ziva will smile every time we both walk into the room…." He trailed off as he laid a kiss on her fore head. Abby snuggled into his warmth and laid an arm across his chest.

Abby finally said, "We could just flirt, hug" she traced up his chest as she said these things, "maybe some naughty business in the lab."

McGee chuckled, "I think Gibbs would shoot me if he caught us."

Abby giggled, "Well I'm like the daughter he never got to have. But we've gotten passed the parent meeting seven years in advance, that's a good thing."

"That dosn't mean he won't kill me, Abby. Granted, I'm glad that we got passed the father meeting me but i still think Gibbs won't be to fond of me dating you. Like you said, you're like the daughter he never got to have. Plus we both are breaking one of his rules."

Abby sighed and said, "I guess he just dosn't realise the attraction between us."

McGee let out a happy sigh then grunted as he lifted himself out of the bed. Abby was not happy about having to get up and get ready for work but it was already 6:40A.M. They were supposed to have been there 15 minutes ago. Abby and McGee both thought to themselves of what trouble they were going to be in with Gibbs. The thought worried them. And ,boy, were they right to worry!


	2. Angry Gibbs And A Little Love

**Title of Story: Always and Forever**

**An Original McAbby Story By: **ChelliMcAbbyIs4ever (Chelsea)

Rated PG-13 for language and mention of adult content.

*Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this show (unfortunately). All credit goes to the awesome writers of the show NCIS.

**Chapter II: Angry Gibbs & A Little Love**

McGee and Abby barely made it at the NCIS office at the 7:00 A.M mark because of traffic and an old grandma that decided to take her time crossing the street. Abby immediately headed in the direction of her lab but Gibbs was just coming down the stairs and said, "Hold it right there you two!"

Abby grimaced at the malice in his voice, he was very angry and some cute Abby comments weren't going to change his attitude. She was going to have to turn up the charm. She turned around and saw McGee standing still and looking at her with a horrified expression as Gibbs made his way quickly down the stairs. Ziva and Tony were at their desks acting like they didn't notice anything. Tony didn't dare crack a joke at the moment, not while Gibbs was this seriously angry. Ziva just acted like she was working on some case files, sometimes casually looking up. McGee felt the pain of Gibbs hand hitting the back of his head and partially closed his eyes.

McGee started to explain, "Boss, it was my fault-"

Gibbs interrupted and said, "The hell I know it is! It isn't the fact that you were late, as much as it is that you didn't call in and say that you were going to be late. A petty officer was killed in an air force drill jump and you were doing something way more important than giving me a call to give me a heads up? Plus the computers were acting up which made us have to rewire the whole system! That is both you and Abby's fault!"

Abby was depressed with the realization that Gibbs was more frustrated than usual. But what really bothered her was that he was only facing McGee. She liked that she was secretly Gibb's favorite but she felt obliged to back up McGee, "It really wasn't McGee's fault…" she uttered.

Gibbs turned on his heel to face Abby with a look of confusion and frustration. He said, "How would you know that, Abby?"

Abby said 'matter-o'-factily', "Because I was over at his place."

Gibbs looked back at McGee and then back at Abby, "You mean…" He pointed between the two of them. Abby smiled at his shyness of saying it. She helped him out, "Yes, Gibbs. We are an "item"."

McGee at this time took a few steps back so if Gibbs came for him again he could have a running start. Gibbs finally said, "Hm. Breaking Rule 12, I see. I'l get back to that right now the question is, Why were you two late?"

McGee and Abby looked at each other. McGee said, "Car trouble." After he said that, Tony scoffed but Tony quickly cleared his throat as Gibbs, Abby, and McGee glared at him. Gibbs shook his head, clearly still annoyed. McGee wanted to get on Gibbs good side before he exploded so he said, "Well, I can help now. Did you guys get any information on the case?"

Gibbs gave him an 'are-you-serious-'look and said, "McGee. I needed you at 0 645 when all the computers were going haywire. We already went to the crime scene and have got the information. All we have to do now, is make sure this weasle dosn't get out of being convicted. So, no, McGee, I don't need you but I could have used you about an hour ago, especially when the damn computers mere messing up! A short case has now turned into a double-sized case because you were late."

Even though McGee like the idea of how much he was important to the team, he still felt bad. McGee looked guiltily at his boss and hung his head down low, submissively, like a puppy tucking its tail between its legs. Abby, giving into McGee's depression came over to comfort him with a hug and he accepted it.

She said to Gibbs while being embraced by McGee, "Gibbs, McGee didn't know the computers were going to get fried. Don't blame it all on him." The hug lasted longer than it was intended to and Gibbs cleared his throat loudly. They came apart and both turned towards Gibbs.

Gibbs faced Abby and said, fiercely, " Oh and do you know what I had to do when you decided to have" Gibbs put in physical air quotes, "'Car Trouble' with McGee." She shook her head. Now she was the guilty one.

Gibbs continued, "After Tony got back from the crime scene I had to make him go into your lab and read that packet of yours."

Abby brightened up, "Oh! You mean the 'Abby's Lab for Dumbies' #2 packet? I've been meaning to test that out!" She had made a second packet after the last incedent of leaving her lab unoccupied and instead occupied by McGee, Tony, and Palmer. She turned to Tony and asked, "How did it go?"

Tony got startled at how fast this had changed to him being the center of attention but he answered with an uncertain grunt. He finally said after a pause to get his thoughts straight, "It was still very… descriptive. I can tell you that it made me still feel mentally handicapped. But... It was…interesting. But Abby?"

She answered, "Yes, Tony?"

"Can you please not ever be late again?" He said, almost begging.

Abby laughed and said, "Of course, Tony! And Gibbs I swear this will never happen again!"

Gibbs expression still had not changed (he was still angry) as he said, "Get to your lab Abby. You still need to gather the rest of evidence to get ready for your court appearance."

Abby instantly frowned and said, "What? Court! Why me? I wasn't even involved in the case! How am I supposed to know why the guy slashed the petty officer's parachute? Or how about the victim's knife that he used to cut it? Did he even use a knife? Gibbs, why can't someone else that was part of the investigation do it?" She already knew the answer but she was desperate.

Gibbs started walking to the front elevator of NCIS while saying, "Because, I need you to do it." He then said to Tony and Ziva, "Gear up. There's another crime scene." This time Ziva and Tony were the ones to be confused and angry. They ran after Gibbs and caught the elevator right as it shut. Abby and McGee could still here the bickering of Tony and Ziva as the elevator's door shut.

Abby sighed and walked sadly toward her lab. McGee came after her and settled at her slow walking pace. Abby looked over at him but kept walking, "What are you doing, McGee?"

McGee replied, "I want to help you. Four eyes are better then one. Plus you stuck up for me back there, so I want to return the favor. Plus I'd think I'd go crazy up here without anyone to talk to."

Abby smiled sweetly and said, "This is gonna sound really cheesy. You don't have to do me any favors. If you're breathing I'm as happy as I can possibly be, McGee."

McGee looked at her as they stepped into the elevator, expecting a smile but his eyes met serious eyes staring back at him. He pressed the button of the floor of her lab and looked back at her. Then three words slipped from his mouth, slipped out like a toddler just beginning to learn to skate on ice, he said, "I Love You."

* * *

Oooh! How will Abby react? I'll be working on the 3rd chapter sometime during Labor Day weekend so you'll find out in less than three days. Sorry it was so short. I just need a cliffhanger. It's not a real good one but it will have to do for now…


	3. A Tiresome Day

**Title of Story: **Always and Forever

**An Original McAbby Story By: **ChelliMcAbbyIs4ever (Chelsea)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Note:** Sorry I didn't make it on Labor Day like I said I would. Things just got too busy around the house. Well anyways here's part three. I tried to make it as good as possible.

***Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of this show (unfortunately). All credit goes to the awesome writers of the show NCIS.

**Chapter III: A Tiresome Day**

Abby stopped in the middle of the hallway with Tim having an embarrassed/an 'I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that' expression. Abby smiled at him and laughed at him.

McGee frowned and thought to himself, "Ok what did you expect, genius? You just told her you loved her and you guys just got back together. But we have known each other for 7 years. Oh God, why is she just staring at me? Why can't she just let me out of my misery and dump me right here and now."

Abby finally said, "McGee, stop flinching like I'm about to hit you. I love you too." McGee looked at her with a surprised expression which was met with her expression of pure amusement and happiness.

"Why were you laughing, then?" McGee asked her seriously.

Abby looked at him with a thoughtful expression and said, "I was laughing because your face was priceless after you said that sentence!"

McGee sneered, "Well I'm glad you found my slip-up that funny."

Abby rolled her eyes, put her hand in his, and said, "McGee, you take things way too seriously. I just meant that I laughed because I couldn't believe that you would think I would turn you down. I've loved you even after our break up 6 years ago… I know I'm not much of the commitment person but the truth is... I'm just as, if not more, in love with you now."

He rubbed his thumb over her hand and said, "You are just filled with surprises, Abby…"

Abby smiled at him and then walked towards her lab with McGee still holding her hand and following her.

* * *

Tony tirelessly took pictures of the decapitated marine. When he was done he reported to Gibbs that he had taken pictures of every possible angle of the dead body.

Then Tony dragged Ziva over to the wife and, both, Ziva and Tony interviewed the wife that had been crying. Ziva looked really annoyed and tired with the woman. Tony looked at the woman with blank eyes but still acted like he was interested. Ziva nodded a couple of times and tried to decode what were words out of sobs. Then what seemed like hours of sobbing and half said words, the woman started screaming/crying. The daughter who looked to be 18 or 20 came over and lured her mom back to the NCIS van.

Ziva and Tony still had a lot of questions to ask but they just walked away and reported to Gibbs. Tony said, "Ok. It's either she just found her ham by the lying bear, or she just found her husband lying right there."

Gibbs did not find that amusing at all and said, "DiNozzo, do I have to get McGee out here? Because I'm pretty sure he would be more serious and sensitive about a case."

Tony gave Gibbs an apologetic stare and said, "I'm sorry boss. It's just that I haven't had sleep in 3 days and that tends to mess with my head." Tony paused and then smirked, "And I bet McGee's to busy with the case he has now."

Gibbs gave a confused look and asked, "What case?"

Tony sighed, "Oh, Gibbs. Can't you read between the lines? You left McGee all alone with Abby and you don't think that McGee will ask to "help" Abby with the case?"

Gibbs looked like he was actually thinking about what Tony had suggested, "Hm, not bad DiNozzo. But I know Abby, and she'll get the work done like she has time and time again."

Tony mumbled under his breath so only Ziva, whom was standing right beside him, could hear him say, "Yeah their working on the case, all right."

Ziva elbowed him in the stomach and continued with the reporting, "I am pretty sure the woman just got off work before she came home to see her husband. I talked to the daughter earlier and she said that her mom called her right after the mom had found the dead marine. The daughter was much more cooperative than the mother."

Gibbs frowned, "Well I better get the marine's body down to Ducky's… Question the mother and daughter some more if you can."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and let out a tired sigh before they went over to the ambulance where both the daughter and the mother were. The mother was still hysterically crying.

* * *

Abby typed away on her computer as she made up the court file. She had spent 3 hours of just going over the case. Now she had only an hour to gather all the evidence and make her case. McGee was right with her all the way through it, though.

She heard McGee call to her from her office and she came over to where he was. He was at her desk on her computer and he had pulled up all the crime scene pictures and all the evidence pictures that proved that the killer they suspected was the killer. There was no way out for the killer, whose name was Laurence Taut. They had finally finished the court case.

Abby went out of the office without a word and sat down, tiredly, in her chair with both elbows on the desk in front of her, her hands holding her face as she closed her eyes. Not too soon after, she felt McGee's hands on her shoulders and she felt him start to massage them. He could tell that she had had a long day.

She liked the sensation of his hands on her body a lot and just rested there for a few minutes.

McGee finally said, "I guess the whole sex-before-work thing is off limits, right?"

Abby nodded her head with a moan of pleasure and said, "Yep. I'm not going through another day like this." She paused to think a bit and then continued by forcefully saying, "And that also means no seducing me before work McGee!"

McGee smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I know. I'll just have to control myself in the mornings."

Abby continued, "And that means no kissing."

McGee, only half listening, started to nod his head but then he stopped massaging. McGee, befuddled, asked, "What?"

Abby said again, "You heard me. No kissing."

McGee cleared his throat and said, "Now that isn't fair. It's already going to be too hard not to have sex with you in the morning. It's going to be even more impossible if we can't give each other a kiss in the morning. Even you won't be able to accomplish that, and you know it."

Abby thought about that and said, "Fine but I swear if I ever have to do this again because of my low self-control and your seducing techniques, I'm drawing the line."

McGee chuckled and said, "I know you will."

Abby finally got up feeling better now that McGee had loosened her up and said, "What now? We've finished the court case and we still have about 45 minutes left."

McGee gave sly smile and said, "I know what we can do."

Abby saw the smile and said, "Um, Timmy, I love the enthusiasm, but I think if we would like to keep our jobs we better do them. And I don't think that involves what you're thinking."

McGee walked over to her and cupped her face and said, "Oh come on Abby. We worked hard. We deserve a break."

He leaned in and Abby's brain was saying "hell no!" while her body was saying "hell yes!"

She decided to go with what her body was telling her.

* * *

When the team got back they had found out from the wife that not to long before the death of her husband, she had overheard a heated argument going on between her husband and a co-worker. While the team checked up on that, Gibbs decided to see if Abby had completed her report for court.

When Gibbs entered Abby's Lab the music was off. He immediately pulled out his gun and searched through her lab. No one was there. He walked closer to her office and when he got closer he immediately put back his gun.

He saw Abby and McGee making out at Abby's desk. Abby was bent over her desk and McGee's body practically covered hers. McGee groping her while Abby was sliding her tongue inside and out of his mouth.

A fatherly instinct took over Gibbs and he came slamming into the office. Gibbs now could tell why no music was playing. McGee and Abby must have slammed up against the stereo while they were kissing.

When Gibbs had slammed through with no warning, McGee immediately let her go and Abby immediately stood up and brushed herself off.

Gibbs just stared at the both of them but he was mostly staring at McGee. They were both embarrassed. Abby broke the tense air between Gibbs and McGee by saying, "Hi Gibbs. Ready for court?"

* * *

What will Gibbs say? Will he continue to be the protective fatherly type or just let it slip by (haha highly doubtful)? I'll probably make Chapter four sometime this week. Just bear with me on this.


	4. Can't Let Go

**Title of Story: **Always and Forever

**An Original McAbby Story By: **ChelliMcAbbyIs4ever (Chelsea)

**Rating:** PG-13

***Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of this show (unfortunately). All credit goes to the awesome writers of the show NCIS.

**Chapter IV: Can't Let Go**

Gibbs, distracted by Abby's question (good for McGee), said, "Are you?"

Abby looked insulted by his tone of voice and said, "Gibbs! Have you ever known me to let you down!"

Even though Gibbs wanted say something austere to Abby, he couldn't. Looking into those joking/puppy dog eyes, he couldn't bring himself to talk her down. But that didn't mean he couldn't yell at McGee.

Gibbs suddenly turned to McGee and growled out, "McGee, why are you up here?"

McGee was waiting for his boss to pull out his gun and shoot him. When Gibbs didn't he saw that his boss was getting more annoyed, probably because McGee wasn't answering him. McGee finally answered while stuttering, "I-I thought she would like the help."

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh and then said, "Have you ever known Abby not to finish a case by herself?" Before McGee could reply Gibbs continued, "No. I have never known her to do that, and I've known her longer than you McGee. So I suggest you take your hormonal self down to the bullpen and contact Abby's driver."

Before McGee could make a move, Gibbs caught his shoulder. McGee froze waiting for Gibb's fist to crash into his face, but it didn't. Instead, Gibbs said, "And McGee, Unless you want to be put through a life supply of sexual harassment classes, I would suggest you not make this happen a second time."

McGee couldn't have walked faster to the elevator right outside Abby's office. Abby watched him go and couldn't help but let out a happy, satisfied sigh. Gibbs turned to face her, "So Ms. Independent wants another assistant?"

Abby shook her head, "No Gibbs. It's ok." Abby thought for a second and looked at Gibbs with an amused facial expression and said, "Gibbs. Are you a little protective of me?"

Gibbs gave her a sideway glance and said, "So is this criminal going to get out of his crime."

Abby knowingly smiled and said, "Nope. I have sealed every entrance of his escape. Now all I have to do is present the evidence."

The phone in her office rang and Gibbs picked it up. It was McGee. McGee said without listening who was on the other end, "God Abby, I was sure he was going to kill me."

Gibbs smiled as McGee waited for a response but then McGee realized it wasn't Abby on the other line, "Oh no."

Gibbs said, "Don't get your hopes up McGee, I still might. Did you get a hold of Abby's driver?"

McGee said obediently, "Yeah, boss."

Gibbs replied, "Good. Oh, do you see those case papers on your desk?"

Gibbs heard McGee rustle some papers around and answered, "Yes, I do now."

Gibbs replied, "Good, do them. You better have them finished before Abby is done with her court appearance."

McGee sighed and said, "Ok, I will."

Gibbs said gruffly, "Do you have a problem?"

McGee suddenly said, "No. It's just I don't like working when I'm tired while doing-"

Gibbs cut him off, "Well you know what I don't like? I don't like coming into the lab and seeing you and Abby not doing your jobs and deciding to act like teenagers with raging hormones!"

McGee quickly said, "I'm on it boss." He hung up.

Abby said, "You don't have to be so hard on him… He did help me a lot."

Gibbs said, "You go to court, make sure Laurence Taut ,or whoever the hell he is, gets sentenced to jail for life." Gibbs walked out of Abby's lab. Abby looked after him and thought to herself, "Something is really 'hinky' about Gibbs."

Abby went down to the bullpen and saw McGee working on the case papers. McGee didn't notice her until she draped her arms over his shoulders and put her hands on his chest.

McGee only using a second of time to enjoy her presence said, "Abby, if Gibbs sees us I'm pretty sure he'll kill me. Or worse, carry out his threat about the sexual harassment classes."

Abby giggled, "Don't worry. He can't get mad at me. The last time you were dominating." She slithered her hand down his chest, going further south. McGee, suddenly aroused, almost gave into her but then he said, "Abby… No, you have court."

Abby stood up and said, "Another one of the many reasons I hate court."

When McGee looked at her he saw that she was wearing her court attire. He didn't know why but he was always turned on by her court suit. McGee commented, "I feel jealous of the people who get to see you in those clothes."

Abby expected there to be sarcasm in his voice but there was none. She looked at him with a sly smile. "Maybe you'll get a pleasant surprise tonight, then."

Before McGee could reply, Tony came to his desk and plopped down in it. Abby sauntered over to Tony's desk and asked, "Long day?"

Tony covered his face with his hands and, in a muffled voice, said, "A long week."

Abby frowned and then saw her driver come in and beckon her to come. She turned to McGee and said, "McGee, I'm gonna be home late probably so don't wait up."

McGee looked up and said, "I'll wait anyways. I'll be here to take make sure you get home safe."

Abby ran over to McGee and pulled him out of his chair and kissed him. McGee wanted it to last longer but right as it begun it ended. Abby was still holding his hand. Then their hand holding slowly let go but she was still making a few glances at him while she walked to her, now very annoyed, driver.

When Abby and her driver left, Tony said, "You know you guys can get in trouble if the director sees you. Plus if any of the other office workers sees you and report-"

Tony looked at McGee who was still looking at the doorway Abby had exited. Tony said, "Hey, Probie. Did you hear me?"

McGee nodded his head and said, "Sorry, I just don't like it when I'm not there with her… I feel like she's unprotected."

Tony said, "McGeek, its ok. God, Abby has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?"

McGee said, "You'll understand when you fall in love… You just can't let them go...you can't stop thinking about them… And you can't bear to not be there by their side at all times…"

McGee didn't know that Tony felt the same thing.

Tony asked him, curiously, "Have you seen Ziva?"

McGee looked over at him and said, "Yeah. She walked out about 20 minutes ago with Gibbs."

Tony curiously asked, "Do you know why?"

McGee shrugged his shoulder and said, "Nope."

Tony gave a slight, "Hm." and then sat back in his chair. Right as he got to relaxing his phone rang. He fell out of his chair and then, while getting up, grumbled until he answered, "DiNozzo."

Tony slammed the phone down and made a cry of defeat.

McGee guessed, "Another crime scene?"

Tony answered in a helpless tone of voice and said, "No, my Netflix account just expired. I forgot to pay for another month."

McGee was confused and asked, "Isn't it only like 9 bucks a month?"

Tony looked at him and said, "Yes, and i have the money but the movie that i wanted to watch this weekend won't get here."

McGee didn't see what the big deal was but then again, he wasn't Tony.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter ready soon. It's gonna be a good one!


	5. Court And Romance

**Title of Story: Always and Forever**

**An Original McAbby Story By: **

ChelliMcAbbyIs4ever (Chelsea)

Rated PG-13 for language and mention of adult content.

*Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this show (unfortunately). All credit goes to the awesome writers of the show NCIS.

**Chapter V: Court and Romance**

The first few minutes of when Abby arrived at court she was already wishing McGee were there to hold her and say that this was going to be over soon. Abby couldn't take it so she took out her phone, a few minutes before the case started and texted McGee saying:

**Hey, just wanted to tell you that I wish I could b there to help you with those case files…. Better yet I wish you were here with me…. Don't text me back until 3 hours pass by…. Don't want to get in trouble with Gibbs again…. I would kiss you but it's kind of impossible… I. Miss. You. **

**Always Yours,**

**Abby.**

She sighed and closed her phone and turned it on silent then pushed her purse down on the ground next to her feet.

McGee got her text and smiled at it. He obeyed her orders to not text her back but he couldn't ignore the agonizing fact of how much he missed her.

**2 ½ Hours Later (7:00 P.M)**

Abby finished her case statement, tiredly, with a slide show of all the evidence against Laurence Taut. Laurence was glaring at the gothic forensic scientist.

After showing 20 slides and explaining each one in detail, she sat back in the evidence chair. She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was 7:15 she got out in exactly 15 minutes. The judge nodded her head and said, "I'll give the jury time to decide their verdict." After a minute, the jury had the answer of guilty of 1st degree murder. The judge looked at the tired Abby Scuito and felt unconvinced that this (what looked to be a) goth was the forensic scientist that she had heard so many great things about. "Laurence Taut, I do this rarely but I'm gonna give you a choice." Abby suddenly wasn't tired at all and said, "What? Are you serious! He should be fed to a pack of angry wolves! Why are you giving this sick bastard a choice!"

The judge was appalled at Abby and said, "Abby Scuito, if I hear you break out like that without being asked you will be removed from this court."

Abby mumbled, "I wish."

The judge turned and looked at Abby and asked, "Ms. Scuito, do have something else to say to the jury?"

Abby held her tongue and shook her head. After the judge turned back to Laurence, Abby thought to herself, "Go Fuck Yourself" both to Laurence and the judge. Laurence had a smirk on his face. Abby said, through gritted teeth, "Sorry, your honor. I'm just tired, that's all." The judge continued, "Laurence, I am going to give you a choice. You can either be sentenced to death by lethal injection or a term of life in jail."

Instead of Lawrence answering his lawyer answered, saying, "We will take the term of life."

The judge nodded and slammed her mallet down and dismissed the court.

Abby huffily got up but not without glaring at Laurence who was smirking at her. Before she got to her purse she heard Laurence (now being pushed away to his cell) say in a heavy Russian accent, "I hope you like the dark as much as your appearance shows."

Abby was puzzled but just got her purse and hit the doors. She was ecstatic and surprised to see McGee outside the court's front doors. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and his lips met hers. It was a gentle kiss but it got feverish after 5 seconds. She mumbled on his bottom lip, "I guess you didn't have to text me to tell me you missed me."

McGee chuckled, pulled away but still let his arms hang around her waist, and said, "I couldn't wait. I finished the case files and handed them to Gibbs and he must have seen that I was itching to get to you so he let me go." They maneuvered further down the aisle to be some-what out of sight and McGee backed her up against a wall. She gasped at how good it always felt when their bodies were so close together.

His hand lowered to her hips and he leaned into her. She was surprised to feel a nibble on her earlobe and said, "Goodness Timmy, you weren't kidding about being jealous of those people seeing me in this court suit were you?"

McGee whispered in her ear, "What can I say? You look sexy with the sophisticated look."

Abby giggled, "Then maybe I should wear it when I come to work on a daily basis." She laughed when he suddenly stopped and looked at her with a serious/scared look.

McGee said, "Abby. You do look great right now but you look even sexier with… You know… The short skirts… the dog collars... the tight shirts," he said this while leaning back into her. She laughed and said, "That's what I thought."

Abby's legs felt weak as she felt his lips brush against the side of her neck. She put her hands against his chest and pushed a little, "Now Timmy, this is a court house. We already pissed off Gibbs we don't want to piss off the big guy up in the sky, now do we?"

He nodded then stated, "Let's go."

She looped her arm with his and they walked out of the court house and they drove home.

**McGee's House (8:00 P.M)**

When McGee unlocked his door and went in his house he turned around and waited for Abby to lock and close his door. When she did, he trapped her against the door, putting his two hands on the door each about an inch away from her face. Abby flattened her back against the door.

She smiled at him flirtatiously and said, "I guess, once again, I'm not going to be eating."

McGee seriously thought about that and looked into her sparkling green eyes and she looked straight back into his eyes. Green on Green. He stood straight up, not trapping her anymore. He said, "You need to eat something. The only thing you've had that I've seen you have is a lot of Caf'Pows. That can't be good for you."

Abby looked at the kitchen and then back at McGee. She was really hungry and it wasn't like they didn't have the whole night. She smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. She lingered on his bottom lip for a few seconds and then pated. She made her way to the kitchen.

Once again he hugged her from behind as she tried to concentrate on what she was going to have. When she just decided to have left-over sushi McGee had, she leaned back into him. He nuzzled her neck and left a kiss on the nape of her neck. She shivered at how pleasurable it felt. He let go when she got her fork. She went to the couch and started eating.

McGee sat right next her. Abby crawled into his lap, like he was a chair and rested herself on his body while eating. McGee broke the sweet silence by saying, "We fit."

Abby was confused at first but then she noted how her head fit perfectly on his shoulder when she rested on him after eating. Abby chuckled and said, "Your right. Fate has a strange way of showing your sole mate."

Even though in any other relationship Abby would never say that, McGee was different. He was way different from any of the other guys she had dated before. And she liked that about him. She cursed herself for having all those years go by after they broke up, when they could have been doing this.

After she was done eating leaned over to set her plate down on the Coffee Table. Then she slid off of him and asked, "Can I get changed out of this monkey suit?"

McGee answered, "Sure, just borrow my clothes."

Abby nodded and went for his room. When she came out she came out in one of his buttoned plaid shirts and boxers. McGee smiled as he saw her come over to the couch and snuggle up to him on the couch. His finger tips traced the outline of her thigh tattoo. Abby loved the tingling feeling she got from his touch. McGee kissed her forehead and rested his forehead against hers.

He let out a relaxed sigh was about to say something but he noticed she was already asleep. He smiled at her and then gently picked her up and moved her to the bed. When he laid her down she stirred a little but then fell right back into her peaceful breathing slumber. He tucked her in and then quietly got in next to her. He spooned her and kissed her cheek and said, "I Love You." for the second time in one day. She mumbled in her sleep and he smiled then went to sleep.

* * *

I know you guys probably thought there was going to be a naughty sex scene but I wanted a calm sweet ending to this chapter. I made this chapter to show McAbby's relationship grow stronger (if possible). 6th Chapter is on its way! =)


	6. Well That's Not Good

**Title of Story: **Always and Forever

**An Original McAbby Story By: **

ChelliMcAbbyIs4ever (Chelsea)

**Rating: I'm really bad at rating things….. I guess **

***Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of this show (unfortunately). All credit goes to the awesome writers of the show NCIS.

**Chapter VI: Well That's Not Good….**

McGee woke up, on his back, to his blaring alarm clock and groaned. When he tried to move he saw that half of Abby's body (from the torso up) was on McGee, her face on his chest. He smiled at the limp body on him and started stroking her face. She didn't respond but let out a sigh. He had to stifle a laugh when she mumbled in her sleep, "No, Stop! Don't break the Caf'Pow machine, or I'm telling your dad when he gets home."

He played along and whispered in her ear, " Oh, Don't do that Abz."

Still sleep talking he made out her words saying, "Tim … help …kids …their...yours …too." She rolled over sleepily and nuzzled her pillow on the other side.

He was jumping to conclusions. Could Abby be dreaming about a future for them? With kids? He wasn't sacred but excited. He had always wanted this with her but she always seemed like she didn't want that. After being so excited he leaned over on the bed and then kissed the top of her head in between the black pig tails that she had not taken out the night before. When he had to get ready for work he stopped staring at her sleeping figure and carefully got out of bed. When he had gotten the last item of clothing on he headed for his door.

He heard a knock at the front door right when he was about to open it. McGee asked who it was and the voice on the other side said, "It's just Jim, dude. I'm here to drop Jethro off."

McGee remembered that he had dropped Jethro off at a friend's right before he and Abby got back together. Jethrow needed lessons to stop taking and eating food off the counter and peeing wherever the hell he wanted. But he was supposed to come next Thursday. Hm, Jethro must be a smarter dog than McGee gave him credit for.

He opened the door and saw his neighbor Jim with his German shepherd right there on a leash while hopping up and down excitedly to get in. Jim smiled at him, "I don't think he liked staying with me that much."

McGee smiled and asked, "Why do you think that?"

Jim answered, "He wouldn't leave my front door. I did potty-train him and he learned to not take food off the counter but, dude, it was pitiful. He would just lie right in front of my door." McGee petted Jethrow between his pointed ears and smiled at the dog that Abby had forced him to take. Even though the dog had almost killed him like a scene out of Kujo, he had grown fond of the dog's company. Before he could take the leash from Jim he caught a nervous joking smile beginning to form on his lips, "Speaking of laying, saw you come in last night with a Goth chick, she was pretty hot."

McGee smiled despite of how his friend had put that sentence. McGee said, "Nope… not just a beautiful girl. I brought home a wonderful and intelligent woman."

Jim smirked, "So, do you think I can get her number after you." He peeked in to get a peek but McGee got in his way and frowned at him.

McGee did not like that comment at all and snapped, "Um, no. Did you just hear what I said about her? She's not your type, and I really think you should leave now."

Jim sensed that he had struck a nerve and said, "Sorry dude, didn't know you guys were that serious. She didn't seem the type to stay in serious relationships, thought she was just a booty call."

McGee glared at him but decided not to make Gibbs even angrier at him for shooting Jim where he stood. McGee couldn't believe that he seriously considered shooting Jim. But, then again, it was about Abby so he shouldn't be that surprised.

He took the leash from Jim without thanking him and slammed the door in Jim's face. He decided to play with Jethro to calm his nerves before he went to work. He let Jethrow off the leash.

But at that moment Jethrow must have smelled Abby because he went straight for the bedroom. He smiled at the sound of springs of his bed creak and his excited Abby say, "Jethro!" He could hear the child-spirit in her voice when she said that. He chuckled. Then he heard his computer beep, telling him that he had an e-mail. It was from Gibbs. This was starting out as a really weird morning.

**E-mail:**

**McGee,**

**Don't need Abby today for work. She worked pretty hard on the case yesterday so she disserves a break. You on the other hand need to come in for more case files. I'm not kidding.**

After he read it he said under his breath, "When are you ever kidding, boss?"

Abby came out with a very happy Jethro at her heels and asked, "Did you say something?"

McGee didn't know how Abby could do that. It seemed to be her talent to hear with the ears of a bat. McGee answered her by saying, "Gibbs e-mailed me and told me to tell you that you have the day off."

Abby said from the kitchen, getting her breakfast ready her back to him, "Well, that's hinky."

McGee replied, "Not really, you are his favorite."

Abby said back, "Not that. The fact that he actually used his e-mail to tell you."

McGee thought about that and then said, "Maybe he was forced to somehow. Like no other option."

Abby shrugged and continued making her breakfast.

McGee sighed, "Well, you may get to stay home but I have to go, so..." He got up out of his computer chair, came in the kitchen, hugged her from behind, and kissed the back of her neck and said against her neck, "Try to have fun without me."

She playfully elbowed him in the stomach and said, sarcastically, "Oh no. What will I ever do without my McGee?" She giggled as he bit the side of her neck. McGee smiled at the goose bumps he had caused her to get and then let go of her. He headed for the door and said, "Bye, Abby, I love you."

He didn't hear her answer, which made him turned scared of why she hadn't responded, but what he felt was his Abby run into his arms and passionately kiss him on the lips. When they pulled apart she said, "Bye. I love you, McGee."

He still had her in a strong embrace when he smiled at her and said, "God Abby, you kill me when it comes to self-control."

She giggled at him and said, "But you love me anyways."

He let her go, turned to go, and said over his shoulder, "I guess you're just too irresistible." With that he closed and locked the door. He left for his car and drove on his way to work.

Abby had a wide grin on her face at his last sentence to her. She went back to the kitchen and finished fixing her breakfast and turned on the TV. After giving Jethrow one of her pieces of bacon she decided to go back to sleep. She hadn't noticed how sleepy she still was until after she ate that breakfast.

She also never imagined how hard it was to fall asleep without being in McGee's arms. But she was too tired to do anything else so she just went to sleep.

**-At the NCIS Office-**

"So I wonder what things McGee and Abby do." Tony thought aloud.

Ziva looked up from the files she was reading and said, "What do you mean, Tony?"

Tony looked at her and replied, "You know. In the bedroom? Or, in Abby's case, coffin-room." He smiled at his wittiness.

Ziva shook her head at him and said, "Tony, we have work to do. And I can not believe that is all you care about in McGee and Abbys relationship. I actually can not believe you care at all about their relationship."

Tony looked at Ziva like she grew five heads and said, "Ziva, you should know me by now. When McProbie gets a girlfriend like Abby I can't help but be curious on what stunts they pull in the bedroom."

Ziva replied, "It is really sad that you are too immature to focus on work while you try to decode on what your coworkers intimacy is about."

Tony grabbed a part of his shirt where his heart was located and dramatically said, "Ooh Ziva. You really hurt me. Nothing hurts more than an Mosaud (sp?) assassin hurting with her words."

Before Ziva could correct him and say that she was now an NCIS Agent not a Mosaud (sp?) assassin anymore, McGee came in and sat at his desk with a smile plastered on his face. Tony asked, "Have a good night McLovin?"

McGee looked at him with a smirk and said, "Whatever are behind the meaning of those words I'm sure they're not true. But yes, Abby and I had a wonderful evening, night, and morning together." He turned to his computer ignoring the intense stare Tony was giving him.

When Tony gave up on trying to make McGee spill with his death stare he asked, "So where is your lovely gothic forensic scientist today? I would imagine she would have been right on your heels. You know… holding hands, secretly brushing up against each other, and giving each other quick, flirty glances. Ooh, I'm just getting tingly and warm inside just by thinking about it." He smiled at the sarcasm of the last sentence. He laughed when he saw the blush McGee got.

McGee cleared his throat and said, proudly, "She is at home, taking a well disserved break."

Tony looked at McGee with a conqueror's smile and said, "HA! So we've moved to the next step, have we? Your home is her home now? A little "Mi Casa, es u casa?" thing going on."

McGee said, "Well, I guess so. She hasn't moved her stuff in or anything like that but yeah we" McGee stopped as Tony was getting more and more excited and McGee stopped on the subject and entered another, "So whatever happened with the case you guys were on when Abby and I went to work on the case file?" He looked nervously at Tony and sure enough Tony was looking at McGee with an annoyed expression.

At that time Gibbs came into the bullpen from the elevator and he looked really angry and irritated. He asked, almost yelling, "Where the hell is Abby?"

Before anyone of his agents could respond he said, his anger escalating as he went over to his desk, "I looked for in her lab, autopsy, and here. Why is she's not here."

McGee, really befuddled, said, "Well, how would you find her here if she's not here?"

Gibbs expression immediately changed from being annoyed to being furious. He heatedly asked, "Why isn't Abby here? You know, things have been going wrong ever since you guys broke my Rule #12." He was yelling this as he made his way over to McGee's desk.

McGee said, "You let her have the day off, you e-mailed me a message that said that you wanted Abby to have the day off for today because of the hard case she had yesterday."

Gibbs looked at him, now having a confused/angry expression on his face. Gibbs took a deep breath and said, "McGee, when have I ever let someone stay home, unless they were hurt or came close to a near death experience?"

Now that McGee thought of that he got really worried and pulled up his e-mail account and still saw the message Gibbs sent him in his inbox. McGee nervously said, "But boss the e-mail is right here, sent by your e-mail address."

Gibbs came around to see the message. When he read it he went over to his computer and did the same and sure enough the same message was in his sent folder. He looked at the date/ time it was sent.

McGee was scared. If Gibbs didn't send that e-mail who did? McGee asked, "Boss, who are you calling?"

Gibbs said, "Your house. That e-mail was sent at 6:30. I was in a meeting with the director between 6 and 6:45. Plus McGee if you haven't forgotten... I don't e-mail."


	7. A Very Rude Awakening

**Title: **Always and Forever

**Rating: **T for Teen because of Language + Physical Violence [14+]

**An Original McAbby Story By: **ChelliMcAbbyIs4Ever (Chelsea)

**Genre: **Tragedy/ Hurt/ Horror/Drama

**Summary: **Abby finds herself in a really bad situation.

*******Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of this show (unfortunately). All credit goes to the awesome writers of the show NCIS.

**Chapter VII: A Very Rude Awakening**

Jethro jumped on McGee's bed and started licking Abby's face and was whimpering slightly. Abby smiled and giggled at the feeling. Abby mumbled, still in her sleep, "Stop it, McGee, Gibbs will kill us."

Jethro barked at her when she wouldn't wake up. Abby jolted awake and fell off the bed and onto the floor. She yelled at Jethro, "What the hell, Jethro! I was having the best dream ev-" she stopped mid-sentence when she heard the front door knob jiggle. She wouldn't be scared if it was just a little turn but this was full harsh jerking.

Suddenly before she could do or think anything the door flew open. She couldn't tell because she rushed to close and lock the door but she thought she saw only two people enter. They had ski masks on and that never was a good sign.

The locked weak-wooded door of McGee's bedroom wasn't gonna hold if the big men had knocked down his huge mahogany front door.

She calmed herself down and went to McGee's bathroom and locked that door also. She could hear Jethro following her from behind. This reminded her exactly of the time her psycho ex-boyfriend, Michel, broke into McGee's House (minus Jethro, the dog). Well he was kind of let in by her after McGee had specifically told her not to answer the door for anyone. And then, for a split second, she started thinking about McGee's threat of tying her up if she didn't obey. She mentally slapped herself in the back of the head for thinking about that at a time like this.

She got into the tub, quietly but quickly. Jethro jumped in too. He was growling as he heard the slight tip tap of shoes on the floor and the men's voices yelling at one another. She was surprised they hadn't found her yet. She pulled the shower curtain, as if it would help, to hide herself and Jethro. That's when she heard McGee's phone ringing. It rang for 5 rings then McGee's voicemail picked it up. She heard Gibbs voice pick up but she couldn't hear the message he was giving.

She started shallow breathing when she heard the footsteps and the talking stop. She then heard a door break down (McGee's wooden Bedroom door). The footsteps got louder as they approached the bathroom. She then heard what sounded like some talking. She could now tell that the language they were speaking sounded Russian.

The next few minutes after they broke into the bathroom, was considered all a blur for Abby. Not long after the door had been busted down, they threw back the shower curtains. Of course, Jethro had lunged out and attacked the first guy. He, luckily, ended up knocking them both down. Abby jumped out of the bath tub and ran across them but was grabbed by the ankle by the second one closest to the door. Before the guy could pull her down to the ground she tried as hard as she could to keep her balance as she stomped on his wrist. She was pleased with herself when she heard a satisfying crack. Of course, she was free and loved to hear the guy yelling and screaming in pain of his now broken wrist.

Before she could reach the front door she heard a gunshot and saw that it had hit one of McGee's lamps. She immediately stopped and didn't feel any pain. The lamp had busted and she was thanking the lord that no shard had cut into her. She slowly turned around (hands held up submissively) as she saw the first one holding a gun and pointing it at her.

The guy with the gun said, in a very thick Russian accent, "Hold it right there, Abby Scuito."

Abby was scared even more now that he knew her name. Who the hell were these people? She wanted so badly to dash for the door but she didn't want to do it when a gun was aimed right at her head. She would do it when he least expected it. She got up all the courage she had and asked, "I don't have a choice do I?"

He answered, still having the gun pointed right at her, "No. I suppose not. You were close though. You know, we were sent after a forensic specialist but we had no idea you would be such a… ooh what do you Americans call it? ...trouble."

She answered through gritted teeth, "Nice adjective usage."

After a few minutes of him still pointing the gun at her without even blinking, the guy with the injured wrist came by the armed man's side. His ski mask had been pulled off and Abby could now see his face. He still did not look familiar at all. He yelled to the armed man in Russian while pointing at Abby. He saw the injured man reach for the gun but the armed man took his other hand (that wasn't holding the gun), put it on the injured mans injured hand, and twisted the injured man's wrist back. This was Abby's chance she bounded for the door and twisted the knob. She heard the sound first and then the unbearable pain in her right calf. She fell instantly to the ground from the impact of the bullet. She was still conscious though, which made her more aware of the harsh pain of her leg/calf. She lay on her back, and started breathing hard. She saw the armed man crouch and stare at her, and then as she felt a huge blow to her face from his fist she only remembered complete darkness. She was knocked unconscious.

**[[With McGee and the Team at the NCIS Building]]**

Gibbs slams the phone down after leaving a brief message and yells at McGee, "What the hell were you thinking?"

McGee, caught off guard by Gibbs accusation, he stuttered, "Um…what do you m-mean, boss?"

Gibbs, without answering McGee, said, "Tony, Ziva get your asses down to McGee's apartment and see why the hell Abby isn't answering McGee's house phone. After that go on McGee's home computer and find out who the hell sent McGee the e-mail from an account that has my name as the sender." Tony and Ziva immediately ran for the elevator. Before McGee could go with them Gibbs yelled as he left his desk, "McGee you come with me."

McGee was hesitant because he wanted to go with Tony and Ziva to see if Abby was alright but he didn't want to test Gibbs patience. When McGee followed Gibbs he said, "You didn't answer my question, boss."

Gibbs, while walking out of the bullpen, said, "McGee, You should know by now that e-mail confuses me and does not appeal to me. Why would I start now?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's short = (but I'll have the next chapter soon. Just thank of this as a really mean cliffhanger. =D I will have it up soon, don't worry. I hate when a TV series has a cliff hanger like this one so I feel your pain.**


	8. Discoveries And Codes

**Title: Always and Forever **

**Author: Chelsea Pagel**

**Rating: R for Violence, Adult Content, and Adult Language**

**T.V Show: NCIS**

**Pairing: McGee/Abby**

**Author's Note: Some of these things that happen wouldn't probably happen in real life. And idk if all the procedural stuff is correct, either. Please don't leave bad reviews because of my little knowledge of stuff. Just enjoy the story, please!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from NCIS or the show. All credit goes to the wonderful writers of it!**

**- Chapter 8: Discoveries And Codes-**

Tony and Ziva got at McGee's front door and already knew something was not right. For one, McGee and more than half of the world would not just leave their door standing wide open.

Tony got on the right side of the door, pulling his gun out of it holster. Ziva got on the opposite side and pulled her gun out too. Ziva swung around pointing the gun into the clattered apartment. When Ziva entered, looked around the living room, and said, "Clear!" Tony came right behind her, gun still pointed straight forward.

During the search for Abby, they both noticed that almost all the doors had been forced open. They were starting to get really worried. After they searched the whole apartment, not finding anyone including Abby, they started investigating the apartment more closely. The first thing they noticed was the pool of blood that was smeared on the floor. Tony then, not to long after seeing the blood, saw glass of an antique lamp all over the floor. Being sure not to disturb the crime scene they both walked for the bedroom. Ziva saw the sheets were twisted and half of the sheet cover was on the ground.

Ziva suggested, "Could she have fallen out of the bed?"

Tony said, while pulling his phone out, "It's possible. I'll notify Gibbs."

Ziva nodded and waited for their team leader to pick up the phone

**[[With McGee, Gibbs, and the Director]]**

Director Vance heatedly said, "Agent Gibbs, I can't issue an investigation until your agents call back and say there is a reason. Is there a way she could be just sleeping?"

Before Gibbs could jump over the desk and start strangling the director, McGee said, "I have four home phones and one of them is in my bedroom. If she was sleeping it would have woken her up. Plus she's not answering her phone and she never makes herself unreachable…. That would be disobeying Gibbs rule #5."

Gibbs nodded but the Director wasn't budging. Gibbs shook his head and started pacing as McGee leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and covered his face with his hands.

Then Gibbs phone started vibrating on the director's desk. McGee jumped in his seat and stared at the phone as Gibbs made his way over to the phone.

McGee was begging that they had found Abby just in his bed sleeping. But he knew those chances were slim because Tony was calling when him and Ziva could have just came back to the office. Gibbs reached for it and answered it. After Tony reported he said, "We'll be right over. Check McGee's computer and try to trace it back to the computer that sent it to him, if you can't then just search around some more. We'll be there soon."

By this time McGee's heart was beating faster and faster as he waited for Gibbs to hang up. When Gibbs hung up he immediately looked at the Director. "That was Tony and Ziva. The apartment has blood on the floor and is in ruins. Can we have an investigation now?" He said with dry humor.

Gibbs made his way for the door without even getting the director's consent. McGee followed behind, slightly dazed after hearing "blood" and "in apartment" in the same sentence, and caught up right next to Gibbs.

McGee stuttered to Gibbs, "Boss, wh-what happened?"

Gibbs answered with no excitement in his voice, "I guess we'll find out when we get there, McGee."

**[[With Abby]]**

The first thing that she woke up to was a searing pain in her head and leg. She suddenly remembered of what all happened and remembered the gun shot. She tried to inspect her leg but it was pure darkness and her wrists and ankles were tied down. She could tell though that they had taken care of it. Gauze and a rag were held around it. One of them must have had medical practice. The next thing she noticed was what she was laying on. It was a queen sized bed. She did not like the situation at all. There was a lamp on the far right corner. All she could see was a projection on the wall saying, "We want him back."

Before she could think of what the hell that meant the only door in the room, she assumed, opened. Suddenly she was blinded by a fan light that immediatly got turned on. Her eyes took a long time to adjust but she managed to turn her head. She barely recognized the one that stepped in. It was the one that she broke the wrist of. She knew because the one she broke the wrist of, was taller than the one who seemed to be the leader.

He smirked at her and said, "Now look who has themselves in a handicapped position?"

The Russian accent was thick with humored anger. She couldn't scream. She couldn't make a sound.

The Russian gave a good natured laugh and said, "Oh I wouldn't try that, baby. The drugs in your system will kill you if you try too hard to scream." She struggled against the chains that tied her up. The only thing she could do was watch her captor make his way to her side of the bed. She thought to herself, _"Hell No! I am not getting raped. No way!"_

As he crawled on the bed, she suddenly started making a plan to somehow hit him . It didn't work out. It turned out that his tall lean body camouflaged the fact that he was all muscle. She struggled against him as he straddled her.

"_At least he isn't huge." _A thought came to her mind.

She suddenly remembered what Ziva had told her once. "Play dead when it is your last resort." Abby suddenly acted like she was gagging and then made herself look as limp as possible. She only took slow steady breaths. The guy noticing her laughed at first but when he thought she wasn't breathing he checked for her breath. Abby suddenly stopped breathing all together. Abby was thankful of the fact that the man had more brawn than brain features. He could just feel her pulse and he would know that she was faking. Her triumph was cut short when he reared his hand back and slapped her. Of course, she lost her breath at the muscular hand slapping her face. When he noticed that she was trying to trick him, he then slapped her again with more force. When he saw some tears starting to brim at her eyes he yelled at her, "Don't you ever do that again, bitch!"

Abby, filled with uncontrollable anger, spit up at him and it went right in his eye. While distracted by the hurt the saliva caused his eye to feel, she moved her calves up (in a thrusting motion) and that made him lose his balance and fall on the floor. She loved it when she turned her head to the side and saw that his injured wrist land under him as he hit the ground. Big, pained moans erupted out of the man's mouth. Abby was just thankful he was in too much pain to get up. His partner must have heard him because he busted into the room with a gun pointed at the bed, straight at Abby.

Abby suddenly stopped smiling and laid still. He then turned the gun on his partner and shot him straight in the back of the head. His partner was killed instantly.

She gasped at what she just witnessed. He laughed and said, "He wasn't worth anything to me and was just trouble. Coming in here, bothering you like that. Now that wasn't nice of him. Don't become trouble like him and maybe you'll be more fortunate."

He came over to her side of the bed and put his palm on her cheek. Hating the touch of his rough calloused hands she turned her head slightly, acting like she liked it but then bit his hand. He pulled his hand away hissing in pain. She suddenly felt the gun's butt hit against her head and all was darkness for Abby.

**[[With the Team; at McGee's Appartment (Crime Scene)]]**

McGee rushed in nervously, right behind Gibbs. Tony and Ziva were at McGee's computer typing what they knew of hacking (close to nothing).

Gibbs sat down the equipment. "You two stop that and start bagging and tagging! Tony, make sure to get pictures of every crime scene detail!" Gibbs barked at them. Ziva and Tony immediately got up from the computer. Ziva started bagging and tagging while Tony got the camera and immediately started taking snap shots of the crime scene.

"McGee, find that computer that sent you the message." Gibbs ordered.

McGee immediately went on the computer and tried to trace the e-mail.

McGee said while hacking, "He must have some how hacked into your computer, somehow. Probably because you never use it." When he was done he was not expecting what he got in return. A live video feed came up. The video was black with no people on it. McGee could barely make out an outline of a figure. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva came over to the computer when the devilish voice said, "Welcome, NCIS Agents." The voice was edited.

McGee growled out, "What have you done with Abby, you sick bastard?"

The voice answered, "That is for me to know, and YOU to find out. Sorry I have to go so soon but I need to check if your scientist has woken up yet. I din't think I had hit her that hard."

McGee glared at the computer. The thought of someone hurting his Abby was horrible.

"Oh, and next time, I want to be spoken to in a nicer manner, or I will kill her."

With that, the video shut down and he was left to look blankly at his computer. He looked helplessly up at Gibbs and said, "We have to find her."

Gibbs looked at McGee and said sympathetically, "I know McGee. Can you trace the e-mail any further?"

McGee shook his head. "I can try but it has codes and encryptions that I have never cracked before."

Gibbs nodded and said, "How long?"

McGee answered, "An hour or two, depends on how complex the codes are to crack."

After he said that, a message icon on McGee's e-mail inbox flashed up. It was marked from Gibbs like the last one. McGee let out a nervous sigh and opened it up. It was a message equipped with a jpg. file to it.

The message said, "Release him and you will be rewarded."

McGee couldn't bear to open the picture. Tony took the mouse from McGee and quickly opened it.

The picture was horrifying to see. Abby's wrists and ankles were strapped down to a bed. It was a distance away but they could tell that she was not doing well. McGee knew that she was not sleeping. She wouldn't be sleeping if it was her choice. The man had most likely knocked her out. McGee noted that she looked cold. Oh, how much he just wanted to lie beside her and scoop her into his embrace. Granted he would want to hug her in his place and not there, though.

McGee immediately stopped worrying. Just him worrying was not going to help Abby at all, he needed to crack this guy's codes fast.

But not long after, another message was sent. McGee read out loud, "Stay available at all times… or I will kill the forensic scientist."

McGee anger was rising as each message got more threatening. He couldn't take this much longer. He would probably end up shooting his computer monitor if this man didn't stop sending him e-mails.

After getting through half of the codes, McGee suddenly stopped. Tony noticed the stop of titter-tatter of his co-worker's fingers on the key board. Tony turned to McGee and asked, "Pull a muscle, McTipe-ey?"

McGee ignored Tony's question and asked, "Did you see Jethro when you guys came in?"

Gibbs looked up and gave McGee a really confused look. Tony looked befuddled also. Tony answered, "Um, Gibbs is standing right beside me. Are those codes making you crazy, Tim?

McGee held up a hand to dismissed Tony's question and continued, "Not Gibbs, my dog. You know. The German Shepherd Abby rescued?"

Tony nodded his head and said, "Ah yes I remember. The dog that almost killed you. No, didn't see him."

McGee suddenly got up and raced past them looking for Jethro, his beloved dog. Being sure not to disturb the crime scene, he called out, "Jethro? Jethro?"

He finally heard a ferocious barking coming from his bedroom bathroom. Tony had followed McGee. McGee had his hand on the knob but Tony stopped him and stated, "You do remember that this dog has tasted your blood before, McGee, right?"

McGee ignored him and opened the door. Even though Jethro was on edge as he came out the bathroom, he slowly calmed down as he jumped on McGee and started licking his face. Tony reached for his gun but McGee yelled at him, "Don't you dare! He's just happy to see me."

Tony scoffed and said, "Whatever you say, McGee."

After McGee got Jethro his food and water bowl in the bathroom he shut Jethro inside. McGee didn't want Jethro messing up the crime-scene.

* * *

After Ziva and Tony finished bagging and tagging, they sat down on the couch and waited for McGee to finish. They all hated the fact that they had to wait but that was the only thing they could for now.

As McGee worked on the codes he got an idea on how to find out who this mystery man was. He immediately got on the computer and typed away until he downloaded the video to his computer. He then opened his movie editing software program and edited to get a picture of the guy. He did this as everyone watched behind him as McGee worked his McGeek skills. McGee was pleased to see that the foolish man had not bothered to wear anything covering his face.

"We need to run it through the Face Recognition Program; I'll send you an e-mail Tony. This guy probably thinks Abby is the only person smart enough to catch them. That's probably why he has her. They want money probably." McGee sent the picture to Tony. Tony and Ziva both nodded and went for the car.

Gibbs, realizing something, "He looks really familiar….."

McGee couldn't believe what he was hearing and asked, "Who does he look like, boss?"

It took Gibbs a while and then he slammed his fist down on McGee's computer desk, "That bastard is Laurence Taut's brother!"

McGee, confused, asked "Who?"

Gibbs said furiously, "Laurence Taut, McGee! The person trialed for murder. The one Abby gathered all the evidence on and sent him to jail! That's his brother! We questioned that man on the video right before Laurence. He checked out but then we found a lead, leading to Laurence Taut. "

McGee suddenly went back into his inbox and opened the message, and mumbled to himself, "Release him and you will be rewarded". McGee suddenly said in realization, "He wants his brother back out of prison and he's using Abby to bait us."


	9. Signs And Suspense

**Title: Always and Forever**

**Author: Chelsea Pagel**

**Rating: R for Violence and Adult Language**

**T.V Show: NCIS**

**Pairing: McGee/Abby**

**Author's Note: I made up a lot of the technical stuff on this because I want the story to get a McMoveOn (haha, see what I did there?). Also I don't know sign language so if some of the words require movement of the arms I'm sorry.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from NCIS or the show. All credit goes to the wonderful writers of it!**

**-Chapter 9: Signs And Suspense-**

Abby was starting to panic. She had woken up with a severe head-ache and a serious pain in her leg. She couldn't help but whimper when she tried to move her wrists.

Her brain suddenly crashed and her emotions ran wild. Tears started coming in pools over her cheeks, down to the mattress. She tried to hold the sound of her crying down but a few whimpers escaped through her lips. She knew she should stay strong but the hopelessness and vulnerability she felt made her feel so alone.

She said to herself in a whisper, "Why me?"

She suddenly jolted in her realization. She could talk! The drug must be wearing off, she guessed.

But all her excitment faded away when she also realized that screaming would do her absolutely no good. The man would most likely come in and hit her again, and she didn't know how many hits to the head she could take before they started to become fatal.

She had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice the door open and the Russian guy come in. She only noticed him when he drew the curtains to let a huge amount of sunlight pour into the room. The window had to be almost the size of the whole wall because the whole room was illuminated in light. She could now see that the place she was at was old. The walls were rotted and a gray color. On the table tops were piles of dust. She had been moved. This was not the same room she was in before getting hit in the head by the gun.

"Ah, she finally wakes. Honestly, if I had known you would have been out that long I would have gotten lunch for myself. I even moved you to a different room and you still didn't wake." He walked over to stand at the foot of the bed and just stared at Abby.

Meanwhile, Abby's mind was racing like it always did when she was working stuff out. _"Its lunchtime? How many days have I been here?" she thought._

After a few minutes of silence and of Abby thinking, he said, "Come on, I know that drug has worn off. Don't you have questions for me? Any Comments?"

She glared at him but decided to ask, "Who the fuck are you and Why the hell did you do this?"

He snickered and went over to a desk with a computer. When he typed some things on it he picked the laptop up. He said while carrying the computer over to the bed, "Looks like you and the forensic scientist have something in common, Agent... a very vulgar vocabulary."

Her heart stopped as she saw the laptop being placed on the foot of the bed. The screen showed McGee's face. Tears immediately came down her cheeks as she saw McGee looking at hers with hurt eyes.

McGee asked in a sullen tone, "Abby… What has he done to you?"

The man came over to the other side and sat beside Abby on the bed in front of the computer. McGee's anger boiled over and said, "When I find you,"

McGee stopped as the man unsheathed a butcher's knife from under one of the pillows. He held the knife right over Abby's cheek and gently rested it on the surface of her cheek.

McGee yelled, "I swear when" McGee stopped mid-sentence as he saw the knife starting to cut into her skin on her cheek. The red liquid and the whimpers that came out of her body were mocking him. He couldn't help but tear up and let out a sad, "No!"

The cut was mid-deep. It wasn't deep enough to do that much damage but it still hurt like hell. She tried to wriggle from the knife's wrath but that just made it slide down her face all the way down her cheek. The cut had to be at least 3 inches long now. When he was satisfied at the cut, he stopped and clicked his tongue and said, "Oh come on Abby. You have tattoos all over you, and a little cut on your cheek pains you?"

McGee couldn't stand it any longer. This was torture for McGee as much as it was for Abby. McGee sighed in defeat as he said, "Please stop hurting Abby. We are gonna give you your brother."

The Russian stopped and said, "Oh so you found out who I am, did you?"

McGee said, "Yeah it wasn't hard. Abby's not the only smart one here… Abby smiled and secretly agreed with McGee.

The Russian said, "Then I guess you know that my name is Ryan Taut and since you already know what I want I guess this can go quickly."

Abby gasped and now realized who's brother this was. That bastard, Laurence Taut.

McGee nodded his head, "Yes. My boss is going to get him now."

Ryan evilly smiled and looked back at Abby. He patted her sliced cheek as he said, "I guess you will live after all. That is if you keep your end of the deal."

She refrained herself from biting his hand and just waited for the pain to go away. He jumped off the bed and said, "I guess I can let you and this agent have a little time alone. But remember, I have video cameras all over this room." He walked to the door, opened it, walked through, and closed the door.

Right after it closed Abby yelled at McGee, "You can't give him his brother! Laurence Taut is a murderous man who needs to rot in a jail cell! I can't believe you're doing this just to save me-"

McGee yelled, "Abby, how could you say that! I am not going to let you die because of these two! We will release Laurence to Ryan, its fine, Abby. Everything will be ok."

Abby sighed and said, "McGee, don't let a criminal out just for my life. There are no exceptions for those kinds of people. My life included."

McGee said, "Abby, look at me."

Abby didn't want to but she did anyways.

McGee said to her when she made eye-contact, "I am going to act like that conversation did not just happen. I am going to get you out of there, pinky-swear." His eyes told her to look at his hand.

Her eyes went wide at what he was signaling. She immediately looked at his hand and sure enough McGee was signing to her.

Abby understood some of it. _He signed, "Keep talking while I sign."_ Abby nodded and said, "I still think what you and the team is doing is stupid." She read his signing while she said that. He deeply sighed.

She was surprised at how good he had gotten at this. _He had signed, "Cracked all the codes from computer he was using, It hard to do but we did, Boss going to shoot him."_

She said, "I miss you." _Abby signed, "How is he going to shoot him?"_

McGee said, "I miss and love you more than anything I have ever loved or missed in the whole world." _He signed, "Sniper, Rifle"_

She smiled at both his words and fingers. _She signed, "Huge window on the side of the room I'm in."_

He said, "Abby, the team is going to get you out of there. And the only way to do that is to hand over his brother. I already tried getting a track on his computer and everything possible. You know I would do anything to get you back." _He signed, "We know, have pictures of the house, boss aiming right now, big hill outside, waiting for the right moment."_

Abby casually tried to stretch her neck as far as she could. She could see just a hint of green hillsides, confirming McGee's signing.

Abby was so surprised at the excellence in his signing that she wanted to hug him and never let go. She just stared at him and saw that he was looking right beck into her eyes. Even though Abby had to crane her neck to the side they managed to lock eyes easily.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now." McGee stated.

Abby chuckled and replied in a joking/sad tone, "Well, unless you have a way of jumping through the computer that's probably not going to happen." McGee smiled sadly.

Suddenly the door opened and Ryan came in. "Aww, it was like watching a soap opera on American Television. I guess soap operas are horrible for a reason."

Abby felt cocky and said, "I guess you just don't understand love. It doesn't surprise me if this is the way you treat every woman that comes in your house."

Ryan ignored her comment and started pacing back and forth across the floor. Abby thought he looked a little more agitated than he had been this whole time.

Ryan suddenly stopped pacing turned to Abby and the laptop and asked, "Do you have my brother yet?"

McGee said, "I don't know, my boss hasn't called me yet."

Ryan, suddenly outraged, said, "How long does it take to get someone out of prison!"

McGee, very confused at his sudden outburst, said, "Um, it's getting someone out of prison, not getting someone out of day care. And I'm pretty sure my Boss is working as fast as he can."

Ryan spat back, "Well you better hope he calls soon or the deal's off. I kill her."

McGee shot back, "Then you won't get your brother back. If you kill her I am calling my boss and then there's no way in hell I'm giving your brother back to you. And we will also, with no hesitation, hunt you down and kill you."

Ryan snickered and said, "Strong words for a man, whose girlfriend's life is in my hands. And there are other ways of getting my brother out of prison. This just seemed like the fastest and easiest. But if you prove me wrong and this turns out to be a harder and longer way, I can gladly just kill her and start on Plan B."

McGee started getting anxious. Ryan was correct. There were stories where cell mates helped each other escape. Sometimes they even succeeded. McGee still didn't know why Ryan was going through so much trouble to help his murderous brother. Sure it was his brother but if your brother killed someone in cold blood then wouldn't you be glad that your brother was in prison? Well unless Ryan was a killer too.

McGee said, "Ok just calm down he'll call."

Ryan snapped, "He better. The clock's ticking for your girlfriend. And trust me; her death will be slow and torturous. I'll even let you watch if you want to."

McGee shuttered at the thought. He couldn't see himself living a life without her in it. Just this morning when Abby was having that dream, he had seen a future with her. Kids, caf' pow machines, marriage...

Minutes passed of silence. Ryan sat in a corner watching Abby and the clock on the opposite wall. McGee was tapping impatiently on his desk.

Ryan became very impatient. "One more minute, if he doesn't call you in one minute then I'm gonna start her personal hell."

McGee said calmly, "Ok, Ryan. He probably just ran into trouble-"

Ryan yelled, "Then call him!"

McGee said, still calmly, "I can't. It's a jail. He's not aloud to have a cell phone in there."

Ryan suddenly walked over to Abby with his knife. He pulled her up by her hair and put the knife to her throat. "30 seconds, Agent!"

McGee had jumped out of his chair and stared in horror as Ryan had yanked Abby by her ebony hair and put a sharp knife against the pail skin of her neck, right at her jugular. His heart thudded so hard in his chest that he was scared that he would have a heart attack. "No! Please don't!"

Abby started breathing hard as Ryan applied tiny pressure from the knife to her neck. Ryan yelled at the laptop, "15 seconds."

Suddenly McGee's cell phone rang. McGee sighed in relief and thanked the lord as he saw the collar I.D. It was Gibbs. "Hey Boss. I got Ryan Taut on the laptop. He wants to speak to you."

Ryan let Abby go and walked closer to the computer and yelled, "Do you have my brother?"

McGee held the phone to the built-in microphone on his computer to give it a better audio. Gibbs voice rang over the cell phone, "Yes."

Abby was confused. She thought Gibbs was going to shoot Ryan not hand over Laurence. Maybe McGee hadn't gotten as good at signing as she thought.

Ryan spoke up and said, "I will tell you the address if you, Gibbs, come alone with my brother."

Gibbs said, "Oh, so I'm supposed to go alone somewhere with no back up and you will just hand Abby over."

Ryan said, "Look, I just want my brother back. I give you my word. I will give you your scientist if you bring my brother to me."

Gibbs said, "I'm sorry. I just have trouble trusting bastards like you and your brother."

Ryan said, "Look I can just kill her now if you don't have trust in me that badly."

Gibbs replied, "Ok ok. Just tell me where to go and I'll come alone."

Ryan gave an address and a room number of an old abandoned apartment building. Gibbs said, "Ok, I'll pull up directions and get right back with you when we're there."

Ryan said, "No funny business. I will know if you bring people with you. I have security cameras stationed everywhere and with motion censored turret guns. I'd just come straight here and we can make our trade with no problems. Wait outside the house about 3 yards from the enterance when you get here"

Gibbs hung up. Ryan smiled at the phone on the monitor and then said, "That was a close one for you Abby. Your boss must have a lot of luck."

Abby replied, "He always has a weird way of showing up or calling at the right times."

McGee smiled in relief. He had come so close to losing her, closer than anytime in the time span that they had ever known each other. Except for the time she went to L.A and that guy almost hacked her up with a firefighter ax. McGee remembered being scared to death when she told that story to him. It still frightens him to this day.

Before Ryan could say another word, McGee's cell phone rang. Ryan told him to show the phone's caller I.D to him. McGee did as he was told and showed Ryan who the caller was. It was marked "Leroy".

Ryan asked, "Who is Leroy?"

McGee couldn't help but smile, "I guess my boss has got the shot."

Before Ryan could get over his confusion at McGee's statement, a noise of a gun shot rang through the whole land and then a shattering from the big huge wall/window. Abby watched as the bullet entered through Ryan's head and exited through the rotting wood of the house. McGee smiled at her on the monitor. She smiled back.

McGee answered Gibb's call. Abby yelled, "You got him Gibbs! You still have a keen eye, my silver haired fox!"

She could hear his laughter. Gibbs suddenly turned concerned, and said, "Are you ok? There was blood and shattered glass at McGee's apartment."

Abby answered loudly, "Yeah, I think they fixed my leg up so I don't think it's infected. I think that Ryan dude had a medical background or something. The lamp was shattered because of the warning bullet he shot at me."

Gibbs and McGee both let out a sigh of relief. Then Gibbs asked, "So are you ready to get out of that house?"

Abby said with heavy sarcasm, "Nah, I kinda like it here with the rotting wood and all. And the bloody body on the floor certainly gives the floor a a nice red tint to it. I actually was thinking of how much this would make a great lab-"

McGee interrupted her through laughter and said to Gibbs, "Ok. Get her out of there."

Gibbs laughed and said, "Tony and Ziva should get there once they shoot out the cameras and turrets."

Abby smiled at McGee and to herself. She was finally going home to her family. That was the only thing she could think about... except for an exception of a real need for a Caf' Pow.

**PLEASE READ STORY NEWS AND AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Story News: The reason why I tweaked all the chapters in this story was to make it better. You might wanna read it again. It's just a suggestion, though. I had just recently watched a lot of key episodes of NCIS and have gotten to understand the characters more clearly, even though i still have much more to watch. Please tell me if there are any mistakes i have made. I will not get angry or hurt. =)**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I am personally proud of myself. I'm probably going to continue it. The reason this one particular chapter took so long was because High School got hard and I actually had to study through the weeks. Plus this chapter was a hard one to make but this was the best I could do, but I agree I could have done better but I want to get on to other projects…. But like I said... I will probably continue it if you guys want me to...**


	10. It's Still Not Over

**Title: Always and Forever**

**Rating: Nothing Sexual**

**Pairing/TV Show: McAbby; Tiva moments/ NCIS**

**Author: Chelli =)**

**Summary: Tony and Ziva get Abby out of the room but is that all that happens?**

**Genre: Suspense/ Friendship**

**Author's Note: I know I rushed this story but I knew from the beginning that the capture of Abby was not going to be the main plot of the story. While it is still a very big plot of the story there are going to be a lot of other ones as well….. I hope you people love my crazy little story that my crazy little mind made! 0.o =)**

**Chapter Ten: It's Still Not Over…**

Ziva and Tony busted through the room of the old hotel. If Gibbs's (?) calculations were correct Abby was in this room of the old hotel. Gibbs was right. Tony immediately saw Abby's feet and a blood soaked shin. Once they checked the room to make sure it was clear of any gun turrets, they ran to Abby's side and unchained her.

Tony picked her up, her legs hanging loosely over his arm as he supported her back with his other arm. He made sure to try to make no contact with her shin as possible. When he got a look at her face he sighed. There was open gash on her forehead with also bruising around the edges. He also saw that she looked really tired and messed up. Her eyes didn't have that happy, hyper glow in them like they did a day in a half ago. That expression was replaced with worry and deprivation of sleep.

Abby asked, sleepily, "Where's McGee?"

Tony answered, "He's still at his house. See, he's also still on the computer's monitor." Tony moved so she could see McGee's face.

McGee said to her, "You don't know how much I want to be there right now."

Abby said, "Probably as much as I want to be in your arms right now."

Ziva and Tony smiled at the sweetness of McGee and Abby's words. Tony looked up and gave Ziva a warm look. Ziva looked back at him with a heartwarming smile. McGee said to Abby, "Soon you will be. You are never going to leave my sight ever again, even if I have to work full-time in your lab."

Tony looked down at Abby's face and finally saw the happy Abby come back to life.

Abby replied, "That would be great, but I don't think Gibbs would be fond of that. But you don't have to worry, Tim. Ziva can teach me how to shoot and then I should be fine."

Both Ziva and Tony smiled at her. They were all about to move out of the apartment when Ziva abruptly turned around and went over to Ryan's computer where McGee was still on the monitor. Ziva told McGee, "I am going to take the computer in for evidence, McGee. We might get more info on how Ryan made this all possible if I do." McGee nodded but before Ziva shut the computer down McGee said, "See you at the hospital Abby." Then Ziva shut it down.

Abby was expecting him to say home but when he said hospital she asked, "Why are we going to the hospital?"

Tony gave her an incredulous look and stated, "Um, Abby, your leg needs to be looked at and your head needs medical attention."

Even though the thought of going into a hospital wasn't too exciting she still was very excited to go and see McGee finally. When they were only two feet out of the room's door, Ziva suddenly stopped. Tony bumped into Ziva and yelled, "What the hell's wrong now-". Ziva shut him up by raising her hand in front of his face and shushed him. She said a few seconds later, "Do you hear that?"

Tony listened and said, "Yes, it sounds like an annoying incessant beeping noise-".

Ziva yelled, "Tony, run!"

Tony suddenly, without asking why, jumped through the hallway with Ziva right behind him. He the entrance was a yard away when he heard a huge explosion from the back of him. The explosion didn't hit him until he was 2 yards away from the entrance. He tucked and rolled over Abby to protect her from debris from the house.

When he didn't hear anymore crumbling he slowly got off of Abby. The whole place was covered in debris. He helped Abby up and let her lean on him for support. He said, "Man, Ziva. I am so glad you still have your Mussad (sp?) assassin instincts or we would have been bit and pieces right now." He let out a nervous/tired laugh.

He stopped laughing when he didn't hear a response from Ziva. Abby let out a gasp and whispered, "Oh no."

He looked around to where Abby was looking at and saw an NCIS jacket peeking out of some debris. Tony's breath caught in his throat and suddenly he couldn't breath. He let Abby sit down while he went inspect it. He bantered with himself.

"_No, Ziva can't be dead. What am I suppose to do? Please, don't let it be her! But there's her jacket, how could it not be her? It's not her!"_

He went slowly toward the wood that had been thrown over the, suspected to be Ziva's body. He had not lifted the board two inches over the jacket when he heard a faint coughing and a voice say, "Tony…. Abby…. Are you alright?"

Tony turned around to see Ziva coming through the dust that had misted across due to the explosion. Tony couldn't stop himself from running up to Ziva and giving her bone crushing hug. He said, "Oh, god, I thought you were dead."

Ziva said, in a strained voice, "Tony, I love that you care so much but I am still recovering from the explosion we have just merely escaped."

Tony broke away as he apologized, "Oh, sorry."

Ziva replied with a smile, "Don't be. It was nice. But it was a hurtful kind of nice."

Tony smiled right back and walked with Ziva back to Abby. Abby was not dealing well with her leg. She wanted to hug Ziva and Tony both so badly that she tried to stand on her leg but that didn't go well. All she managed to do was move about two feet away where she had been set down by Tony.

Tony and Ziva couldn't help but laugh at Abby's helplessness. They knew that this was a serious matter but seeing Abby scoot around on her butt in the grass/debris-covered ground was just too amusing.

Out of no where Gibbs came up behind both of them and gave them both (one by one) an equally hard head slap.

Abby smiled at Gibbs and said, "Thank you, Gibbs." Gibbs lifted her up and said, "No problem Abs, leave it to them to start laughing after almost being blown up."

Tony and Ziva hung their heads low submissively but were still slightly giggling and smiling. After a long walk over the dry plantation Abby could see the Gibbs's unmarked NCIS car in the distance. As they were still walking to their destination Gibbs asked over his shoulder, "Why the hell would Ryan blow him and his brother up when Ryan went through so much to get Laurence back?"

Abby said, "Ryan did seem to have a serious hinky mood change when he came back the second time after he gave McGee and I time to talk. Maybe he was planning for us to bring his brother and then they would make a quick escape. Meanwhile, we would still be in the building and then 'WHAM' we would be part of the debris."

Tony gave a chuckle and said, "Well, we surprised him. He didn't know we had McGeek, Mrs. BombSniffer, and Sniper Gibbs on our team."

They all laughed at Tony's summarization of the team. When they got to the car Tony helped Gibbs put Abby into the car. Ziva was still a little on edge so she was still on guard, watching for any other obstacles that might hurt her friends/family.


	11. Reunited

Title: Always and Forever

Rating: MATURE MATERIAL!

Pairing/TV Show: McAbby/ NCIS

Author: Chelli =)

Summary: Abby gets to the hospital and is finally reunited with McGee. McGee acts like a child when he can't sleep with Abby for the next two days. =)

Genre: Romance/Family

**Author's Note: It's a long chapter. I could have made it shorter but decided that I wanted it to be long. **

**I didn't know if it was possible for Abby to be able to go to the Bethesda Hospital so I just left the hospital unknown. I would like to know though for future fics I may do.**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (but lord I wish I did). All credit goes to the fabulous writers of the TV Show NCIS!

**Chapter 11: Reunited**

McGee impatiently paced back and forth in the hospital front desk area. The front desk lady asked him if everything was ok.

McGee replied, "No, can you just make sure you have someone ready to take care of a patient when she gets in. My friends are going to be here with her at any minute."

The lady nodded and picked up the phone. McGee started worrying when about 20 minutes went by and the team had still not gotten to the hospital. All the negative things that could have happened flashed through his mind.

An explosion

Gibbs letting Ziva drive

Ryan having an accomplice and slaughtering the team including Abby….. Ok that one was pretty out there but it could happen!

McGee quickly sat down and got a grip on himself. He told himself that nothing was going to happen to neither Abby nor the team. He got calm after repeating that in his head a few times. After 5 minutes of calming himself down, he heard the automatic hospital front doors slide open. He suddenly got up and waited. Sure enough Gibbs came in carrying Abby.

McGee rushed over to them. The first thing McGee noticed- Tony, Abby and Ziva looking dusty and dirty. McGee said quickly, "What the hell happened?"

Gibbs said, "Ryan planted a bomb inside the building. Tony, Ziva, and Abby were barely out of the building before it exploded."

So one of McGee's fears did happen but what mattered was that all of them were alive. McGee looked lovingly at Abby, who was sleeping in Gibbs arms. McGee then looked at Ziva and asked, "Did you manage to get the laptop without it being damaged?"

Ziva gave him a sympathetic look and answered, "No. I was thrown a good 13 feet from the building. The laptop was the only thing that helped me break my fall. Even though it was barely anything, I do believe it helped save me from breaking anything. It just knocked the breath out of me."

Gibbs said, "You and Tony are still getting checked out. I don't need you guys getting sick if Ryan put some toxic disease in the fumes."

McGee nodded. Ziva and Tony unbelievably agreed to go in for a check up. That was the first, McGee thought to himself. Even though he wasn't overjoyed at the news of the computer, he was still glad that the explosion took the life of the computer and not Ziva's. As Gibbs was standing there with severely injured Abby, he yelled, "What the hell does it take to get a damn stretcher in here! Didn't you tell them about us coming?"

McGee nodded and said, "Of course I did. I don't know why they haven't come yet."

Gibbs looked like he was about to tear the place apart. McGee held his arms out for Abby. Gibbs, ignoring the fact that he was furious, gently put Abby in McGee's arms. Once Gibbs was sure that McGee had Abby in a tight hold he went to ask the front desk lady why a stretcher wasn't ready and out here for Abby yet.

Abby fluttered her eyes open when she felt someone's (McGee's) lips on her forehead. When she realized who it was she jolted awake and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly. McGee wanted to return the embrace but he didn't want to drop her. He just settled for nuzzling the nape of her neck. He pulled away to examine her. She still had on her clothes he saw on her from the live video feed of Ryan's computer. The black shirt was dusty and her skirt was really dirty. The big head gash she got from Ryan had dried blood all around it. He couldn't see but he was sure that her leg looked no better than her head wound.

Abby looked into his eyes and said, "McGee, you're staring."

McGee smiled and said, "Couldn't help it. You're just too beautiful."

Before Abby could speak, a few nurses came with a stretcher. They put it right in front of McGee and Abby. Both Abby and McGee stared at the stretcher. Abby still had a tight grip on McGee's neck and she wasn't making a move to loosen it any time soon. McGee loved the fact that she didn't want to let go and leave with these strangers.

The male nurse, annoyed, said, "Can you please lie her down on the stretcher?"

McGee whispered closely to Abby's ear, "Come on, Abs. He doesn't look like he'll bite." McGee kissed her ear.

Abby loved the feeling of his hot breath and lips on her ear but she pulled away from his lips, craned her neck, and whispered back into his ear, "I'm not too sure about that. And frankly right now I don't trust anyone."

McGee nodded and asked the male nurse, "Can I come with. She doesn't trust that many people right now."

The male nurse sighed and said, "I'm sorry. From the look of her leg, she's probably going to have to go straight into surgery. No one is allowed into surgery. It's hospital policy."

Abby was still not letting go and McGee didn't like the idea of having Abby out of his sight for one second and especially not more then an hour.

The male nurse forcefully said, "Please sir, put her on the stretcher. She needs medical attention."

Abby liked that McGee was still not making a move to put her on the stretcher but the truth was, she could feel her leg hurt more and more each minute that passed. Her head was also still a major headache and her cheek was burning from the many slaps she got across the face.

Gibbs walked over to them when he saw that Abby was still not on the stretcher. Gibbs asked, "Why is Abby not getting taken car of?"

The same nurse told him, "Abby seems to want to die more than leave this man's arms."

Gibbs chuckled but replied, "Yeah, well, she's gonna have to leave his arms." Gibbs looked at a very uncertain Abby. He gave her a look that told her to do as she was told. After a few seconds of Abby being rebellious and still keeping an iron grasp on McGee's neck, Gibbs said, "You better let go of McGee now, Abby, before I make you let go."

Not wanting to find out if Gibbs was kidding, Abby loosened her grip slowly. McGee gently put Abby on the stretcher. Before the nurses could roll her through the doors McGee leaned down to give Abby a passionate kiss on the lips. McGee and Abby's kiss was cut shorter than preferred when a different nurse cleared her throat obnoxiously. McGee slowly came apart and smiled at her. McGee said, "When you get out of here, we're going home."

Abby nodded and McGee saw her start to tear up. He wiped the tears away and Abby smiled up at him. Then the nurses rolled her through the doors to the E.R.

They had to wait a lot of hours before the doctor came out. They all leapt up, Ducky and Palmer had joined them while they were waiting. She greeted them, "Hello, I'm Dr. Holly. I'm guessing you all are for Abby?"

They all nodded and Gibbs asked, "Is she going to be ok?"

Doctor Holly flipped through the clipboard and slowly nodded. She replied, "Abby has suffered a lot of injuries but is a very strong and lucky woman. She is already showing signs of recovery." The tense air in the hospital immediately evaporated as all of the team sighed relief.

McGee was the first one to ask, "Can I see her?" Of course the rest of the team wanted to see her too but they figured that McGee needed it the most.

Doctor Holly said, "Yes but she's probably sleeping."

McGee smiled, "That's fine with me. I love to watch her sleep."

The doctor smiled and said while leading him through the double door entrance, "You must be the husband the nurses were complaining about."

McGee smiled at the thought of being married to Abby. He replied by saying, "No, not married yet."

The doctor looked embarrassed and said, "Sorry I just assumed. I know how young couples get when someone assumes their husband and wife."

McGee shook his head, "No that's not it at all. We just got together."

Dr. Holly looked at him confused and asked, "And you two are that close? The nurses told me that Abby was practically strangling you because she didn't want to leave your arms."

McGee explained, "Well we've known each other for about 7 years. It just took me awhile to figure out that I couldn't picture myself with anyone else."

Dr. Holly nodded while smiling and said, "Like I said, Abby's a lucky girl."

They both stopped in front of a hospital room. McGee saw Abby's clip board on the front of the door. He was about to open the door but stopped himself and asked the doctor before she could leave, "How exactly long is Abby staying here?"

Doctor Holly replied, "Two days max. We have to run a couple of more tests to make sure her leg heals properly. The bullet went clean through her leg, barely caused any damage to the bone. It was mostly just tearing of some tissue. If you don't mind me asking, do you know what happened to her?"

McGee told the doctor briefly, "She was kidnapped and went through way too much torture."

Doctor Holly nodded when she saw that McGee was clearly still depressed over the subject. She said, "You are free to stay as long as you want. I'll notify the nurses that you are aloud to stay overnight."

McGee smiled at her and said, "Thank you so much."

The doctor gave one final nod and then left down the hallway. McGee opened the door and walked in.

He was immediately overjoyed to see a sleeping Abby in the hospital bed. When he got closer he couldn't help himself but climb into the medium sixed hospital bed with her. Making sure not to disturb her he lightly climbed in and scooted over to face her. He was finally at peace with his Abby.

He was almost asleep when Abby stirred in her sleep. Without opening her eyes she said, "Couldn't resist, McGee?"

McGee smiled and answered, "I guess you're just too irresistible."

Abby smiled at the comment like she did the morning of her kidnapping. She sighed as she moved closer to his body. She snuggled deep into his arms as he put his arm lazily around her, to rest on the curve of her waist. McGee kissed the side of her neck as he sniffed her aroma.

McGee came apart from her neck and jokingly said, "You really need to get back to your lab. I miss the aroma of random chemicals and gunpowder."

She smiled and said, "So you don't like my new aroma of hospital shampoo?"

McGee hadn't even noticed that she had taken a shower until he saw that her hair hung down at her shoulders. He also noticed that the big gash on her forehead was stitched up and covered by Abby's bangs. He took a lock of her wet ebony colored hair between his fingers and smelt it. He shook his head, "Nope. Still like your 'various chemicals/gunpowder/cinnamon shampoo' aroma better."

Abby laughed at him and said, "Well give it a week. I'm sure I'll have my unique smell back in no time." McGee smiled as he tucked the lock of hair behind her ear and placed a little soft kiss on her forehead. As she closed her eyes she smiled and said, "Again, but a bit lower down." She raised her head a little.  
McGee decided to play along. "Lower down? Okay." He kissed her on the chin and grinned.

Abby, knowing what he was doing to her, said, "No, McGee, that was too far down. A bit higher."

"Here?" he asked and put a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Even though I'm enjoying this right now, you still haven't reached the spot I want you to kiss." Abby said, pretending to be annoyed.

McGee played sarcasm and said, "Abby. I don't think a hospital is the place to undress you."

Abby hit him on the back of the head and said, "Even though that doesn't sound too bad, that still wasn't the place I was talking about."

McGee smiled at her as he said, "Ok, ok. I get where you want me to kiss you now." Abby leaned up as McGee leaned and both their lips came into a deep, passionate kiss. McGee groaned into her mouth as she hitched her good leg up on his hip. McGee came apart and said, "I see you still are feisty after everything that's happened to you."

Abby giggled, tightened herself against him, and whispered in his ear, "I'm not the one that's getting a little too overexcited under the covers."

McGee started to kiss and bite her neck. Abby gasped at the feeling of his lips and teeth against her sensitive skin on her neck. She said, after she got control of her brain, "You know, if Gibbs or anyone comes in and sees us doing this then they are going to make you leave."

McGee said against her neck, "Let them try."

Abby slightly moved her hand down to his thigh. McGee (trying to ignore Abby's hand that was mere inches form his erection that had formed in just minutes) trailed his lips from her neck to her lips. Abby responded quickly by bringing her hands (including the one that was on his thigh) to both sides of his face to deepen the kiss. McGee traced Abby's bottom lip with his tongue. Abby, knowing what McGee wanted, granted him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes until McGee came apart because of the need for oxygen. McGee didn't need to hear the heart rate monitor to know that Abby's heart was beating fast.

Abby laughed and said, "I think we are the first couple to ever consider 'getting it on' in a hospital bed."

McGee said, "Well if I weren't so scared of hurting you I would most defiantly be on top of you right now."

Abby blushed then said, "Someone's a little impatient."

McGee pouted and said, "Hey you're the one that put your hand dangerously close to my junk."

Abby explained, "Well I was just caught in the moment. It didn't help that you were sucking and biting on my neck. You know that's my weakness!"

McGee said, "Yeah, I know that."

After a few minutes of silence, McGee came to a conclusion and said, "I can't wait two days, Abby. You're going to have to heal faster."

Abby said, "Hey don't put this all on me. I heal at my own pace, no mater how agonizingly slow it is. Plus, I just need to get these bandages off my leg. And then you can have me all to yourself"

McGee hugged her close and asked, "Do your injuries still hurt?"

Abby replied, "Not as much. The nurse said they'd let me out in two days if it completely stops hurting and heals."

McGee nuzzled the nape of her neck once again and said, "The doctor said the same thing to me outside your door."

After a few minutes of just laying in each other's embrace McGee noted something else in his head. McGee thought aloud, "I think I'm beginning to have problems with my self control like you do in the mornings." He grinned at himself.

Abby playfully slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey, just because I couldn't stand your irresistible seductive sexiness that one morning doesn't mean I have problems with self-control."

McGee sarcastically said, "Yeah, sure you don't."

Abby lifted herself up to glare at McGee, "I hate when you do that."

McGee looked right back into her eyes innocently and said, "What?"

Abby shook her head and said, "Piss me off."

McGee kept himself from laughing and stated, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just thinking out loud to myself."

Abby said, "Oh I see." She snuggled back into his embrace. Before McGee could celebrate winning the argument she said, "I guess you'll be waiting longer than just two days to sleep with me. Just until I get my self-control issues that I apparently have under control."

McGee's eyes widened and thought to him self, _"Oh_ _shit!"_

Abby couldn't help but smile as she felt his body tense. Before he could say a word a nurse came in. The nurse looked awkwardly at the couple who were lying in a hospital bed. Abby smiled big at the nurse and McGee fake smiled at him.

The nurse, who still felt a little awkward said, "Um I need to take 's vitals."

When McGee nodded but didn't get off the bed the nurse sighed and said, "You know those hospital beds aren't made for two."

McGee replied sincerely, "Well it hasn't crumbled yet so I think it'll be ok."

Abby couldn't help but let out a giggle. She got off McGee and sat up so the nurse could take her arm. McGee looked up at her and stared at her with pleading eyes. She had gotten him fair and square and was loving it.

Abby laughed at the pout McGee was giving her. She had seen it too often in the years they had known each other. It was the expression he got when he was scared that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Like a kid who gets in trouble on Christmas Eve and is scared that Santa won't be getting him any presents.

Scared that he was going to get too depressed she told him, "Don't worry McGee, I was just joking."

At that moment Gibbs came in and said, "McGee! I need you out here right now!" McGee jumped out of the hospital bed and looked scared out of his mind at the sudden Gibb's appearance. He looked at the nurse who had come in that was now calmly taking Abby's vitals and checking up on her. He looked innocent enough. But, then again, so did Ryan Taut when they first brought him in for questioning. Bottom line, he did not like the idea of leaving Abby unprotected.

Gibbs apparently saw the reaction and said, "McGee, she's fine. Ziva is going to come in and look after her." Ziva popped in right behind Gibbs and sat in an open chair in the corner, smiling at Abby and McGee. McGee gave his thanks to Ziva, quickly gave Abby a kiss on the lips, and then ran out to follow Gibbs to see what was so urgent.


	12. Life Goes On

Always and Forever

Author's Note: Hey lovers of my fanfic! Sorry for such a long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Life Goes On**

McGee ran out of the big ER doors and over to Gibbs. McGee asked, "What is it, boss?"

Gibbs answered by walking out of the hospital and beckoning for the rest of the team to come (which was only McGee and Tony since Ducky and Palmer had their own vehicle an had already left). McGee looked back towards the big hospital doors where Abby's room was located in. Tony patted McGee on the shoulder and said, "We should follow Gibbs, don't worry Tim… she'll be fine with Ziva."

McGee nodded his head and noticed that Tony was actually serious. The fact that he didn't call him a nickname like Probie or McLovin proved to McGee that Tony was still shaken up about what had happened this week.

When they got back in the car he asked Gibbs again, "Where are we going, boss?"

Gibbs answered while speeding out of the hospital parking lot, "Another case."

McGee couldn't believe him. He said, "You're kidding."

Gibbs gritted his teeth as he almost ran over a pedestrian and said, "McGee, do I sound like I'm joking?"

McGee saw that he did not look good. He and Tony both looked dirty like they hadn't taken a shower in weeks. Tony had dust all over his shoulders and Gibbs had a few stray leaves that stubbornly hadn't gotten brushed away. Maybe when they got to the NCIS Building they could freshen up.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ziva and Abby….**

"So do you love him?"

Abby blinked at Ziva's question and sighed. She knew she did. Then why was it so hard to say it to her. She knew the answer. She wasn't used to feeling these feelings for a guy. But McGee was not like the other guys she had met and dated. He was caring, smart, and he saved her life a couple of times in the passed years. How many girls can say that their boyfriend rescued her from a crazy man who rigged the building to blow up? Not many. So she nodded her head and said, "I love him more than anyone I've ever met."

Ziva smiled and said, "I thought you would never say that. I am so happy."

Abby smiled back at her friend and said, "I'm not used to saying that." She nervously laughed. Ziva nodded, understanding.

After a few silent minutes, Ziva asked, "I know this is really personal and probably best asked between you and McGee but how far do you plan to take this with McGee?"

Abby looked startled as if she had never thought about it. She did love kids but the whole marriage thing she was a little sketchy on. What if it ruined everything for her and McGee? A lot of marriages ended in divorce. But she started picturing the vision of her and McGee in a house with two little children running around in the back yard. Of course they could do it without getting married but what was the point? If they were going to move in and have children they might as well get it on paper. It would be for the best.

She suddenly stopped herself when she came to the thought of McGee's wants. Did he want kids? She was pretty sure the whole marriage thing was ok with him since it was commitment he's wanted from the beginning. She never really heard him talk about kids though.

She stopped her brains overdrive when Ziva said, "I am sorry, Abby. I did not mean to offend you."

Abby shook her head and said, "Not offended, just caught off guard. You made my brain do a complete circle."

Ziva looked down and then back to her. Abby said, "And to answer your question, I honestly don't know. I want kids and I guess marriage would be good too but I don't know what he thinks."

Ziva scoffed and said, "Abby, do not worry. He talks about those things all the time."

Abby cocked her head and asked, "About kids?"

Ziva nodded and said, "Yes. Remember when Tony thought he had gotten a girl pregnant?"

Abby slightly smirked and said, "Yeah I remember that. It turned out the girl was just seeing how Tony would react."

Ziva continued and said, "Exactly, well Tony and McGee had a few stats and soon Tony got personal and said 'well how would you react, Probie?'.

Abby interrupted and said, "I think you mean spats, Ziva."

Abby laughed at Ziva when she said, "Ok I am getting really tired of Tony correcting me and then the corrections turning out to be a mistake."

Ziva sighed then continued, "Well McGee said that he would talk to her about it and that if she wanted the baby then he would stand by her side through it all."

Abby said, "Aww. My sensitive Timmy giving advice to DiNozzo!"

Ziva shook her head as she was smiling and said, "Yeah but Tony did not have the same compliment for him."

Abby laughed and said, "I bet."

Ziva asked timidly, "Are you going to talk to him about it?"

Abby didn't know the answer to that question at the time so she just said, "We'll just have to see how things go."

* * *

**Back With Gibbs, Tony, and McGee At the Crime Scene….**

McGee didn't need to ask Tony if he felt ok. McGee already knew. Tony was limping but not making it look obvious. McGee hadn't noticed at the hospital because, well, he was kind of interested in Abby and Abby only at the time.

"Hey Tony?"

Tony turned his head from the blood spattered on the wall and asked, "What Probie?"

McGee told him, "I'll get the rest of the evidence. You go wait out in the car."

Tony shook his head and walked to where McGee was squatting over a dead Naval Captain Homers and said, "I can't do that Tim. There is way too much evidence."

McGee stood up and said, "Tony, its fine. I got it. Get your leg taken care of before we have two deaths at this crime scene."

Tony looked highly relieved and left without another word.

* * *

After thirty minutes went by and McGee was still gathering evidence Gibbs came over and asked, "Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

McGee answered, "In the car, probably getting his leg taken care of."

Gibbs asked, "And why is that?"

McGee faced Gibbs and rambled, "Well he was limping and I didn't want it getting worse. I know this is his job but he looked really tired and I know you are to but I just thought Tony needed it. You on the other hand I found it no use and I-"

Gibbs clasped McGee on the shoulder and smiled. He praised McGee, "I'm proud of you McGee for thinking of your team first but if this evidence doesn't get collected in the next hour I'm leaving you here."

McGee enjoyed the slight praise and he said, "On it boss."

After 30 more minutes he had all the bagged and tagged evidence ready to go to Abby's lab (now occupied by an extremely unwelcomed Forensics Expert Toby Fein).

* * *

**The Next Day**

McGee loved that Abby had been transferred to a hospital closer to the NCIS building. Ducky, Palmer, Tony, Director Vance and Gibbs all got their private visits. When Gibbs came out McGee asked, "Can I stay with her?"

Gibbs looked through her opened door and then back at him. Gibbs nodded his head and said, "Yeah but tomorrow I'm suspecting a few cases so I'll need you at the NCIS building at 0600 sharp."

McGee nodded and said, "Yes and thank you boss."

Gibbs gave a small smile, "I'm not only doing this for you McGee. She couldn't stop talking about you in there."

McGee, full of pride, couldn't help but give Gibbs a hug. For a second Gibbs accepted it but then pushed him back. McGee cleared his throat and said, "I'll just be going then."

Gibbs nodded and everyone else left. McGee laughed when he heard Tony ask, "How come you never give me a hug?" And the he saw a glimpse of Gibbs hand hit the back of DiNozzo's head.

When McGee entered he smiled when he saw that her room was filled with black roses and gothic balloons. It fit her well. The fact that she was her normal hyper self only made him happier.

The male nurse seemed to look at Abby too much for his taste, though. Through the day McGee had to kiss her a couple of times to make sure he got the idea that Abby was his.

When the male nurse left, Abby said, "Gosh McGee do you always have to kiss me that fiercely when that nurse is in here?"

McGee sat beside her and said, "Yes. I don't want him getting any ideas over your injured state."

Abby rolled her yes and said, "Oh come on McGee! I could take him. I'm good as new."

McGee reached over and poked lightly at her injured leg and she said, "Hey!"

McGee said, "Yeah. Good as new my ass."

Abby said, "They're letting me out tomorrow. They say the hurt in my leg will be just because of stiffness. After all the only exercise I have had is getting up to go to the bathroom."

McGee said, "Still. I don't like him."

Abby gave a sly smile and said, "This is how it's gonna be for a long time isn't it?"

McGee asked, "What?"

Abby answered, "The whole protective thing."

McGee nodded his head and said, "Never going to let you out of my sight again."

Abby looked deep into his eyes and said, "Hmm. Never, eh?"

McGee nodded and said, "Yes."

Abby argued, "So what? Are you going to work with me down in my lab, now?"

McGee smiled and said, "I just might."

Abby smiled back and said, "I could live with that."

McGee reached over and laid his hand on hers. He said, "You're going to have too. I can't live thinking that for a split second you'll be taken away from me again. I won't let that happen ever again. I love you too damn much."

Abby loved the feeling of his thumb casually rubbing over her hand and his words made her feel warm inside. She said, "McGee, I love you too. And you can follow me around as long as you want but I don't want you to lose you're job just because of me. I will be fine if you just occasionally check up on me."

McGee sighed. He wasn't fully satisfied with her answer but he knew that she was just trying to be helpful. So he just nodded and said, "Ok."

Abby suddenly moved over so that half the hospital bed was bare. She looked at him with a lazy grin and said, "Lay with me?"

McGee's smile grew and he got into the hospital bed.

Abby had just been moved to this hospital 12 hours ago and he had already been given two warnings about this.

With McGee spooning her and his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, Abby felt absolutely safe. She always did when they were like this.

McGee slowly felt Abby deeply sigh and heard her breathing slow. He nuzzled and kissed her neck with a soft tender kiss. Abby turned her head and McGee leaned away from her neck just to take her lips in a passionate kiss. When Abby came away she smiled, not fully satisfied but was happy, and then turned her head to rest it on her pillow. McGee laid his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her cheek lightly.

They watched the sunset through the huge window that showed the view of bug building, faculties, etc. It was a major cliché but that was what they did.

First Abby fell asleep. He felt her loose in his arms and heard her slow breaths. McGee was surprised no nurses had come in to tell him to get off the bed.

This would be the last night he would have to spend just hugging her in a hospital bed. He liked how this was sweet but McGee admitted to himself that he couldn't wait to take her home and more importantly to his bed.


	13. It's Just Stiffness

Always and Forever Chapter 13: It's Just Stiffness

Note: I am soooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. God it's been ages!

* * *

Tony and Ziva came into the hospital really early the next morning. Tony immediately went towards the room. Ziva caught him by the sleeve and gave him a warning glare.

"Tony, I know what you are thinking but please act like a grown up."

Tony scoffed and replied, "Ziva, when have I not acted like a grown up?" Ziva's glare intensified as she rolled her eyes.

Tony sighed and said, "Don't worry. I don't want to do anything to them. If I were in McGee's shoes I would not want annoying little me playing harmless jokes on him. But you do know why we're here, right?"

Ziva nodded and followed Tony into Abby's hospital room.

As they expected Tim was asleep with his arms around Abby. Tony whispered, "Aww. Look how vulnerable he looks."

Ziva elbowed him in the ribs which made him whimper and wince. "Hey. Watch it. I did after all just go through an aftershock from an explosion."

Ziva whispered back, "Stop whining, Tony."

Tony watched as Ziva was about to shake Tim's shoulder. Tony asked before she touched him, "Can I just flick his ear once?"

Since Tony was hovering over Ziva she pushed him back but Tony lost his balance and knocked into a movable lunch tray in the hospital. It clattered noisily to the ground.

Tim instantly awoke alert and ready to kill who ever walked through that door that was a threat. Abby mumbled in her sleep, "What the hell was that, Timmy?"

When Tim saw who it was he sighed and said, "Don't worry Abs. It's just Tony and Ziva."

Abby sat up slowly while Tim got up and asked, "Was that really necessary?"

Tony pointed at Ziva and said, "She did it."

Ziva's mouth fell open and she defended herself by saying, "No, I pushed him because he was getting on my nerves and he tripped over the silver cart."

Tim looked over at Tony and shook his head but he couldn't help smile. He then turned to stare at Abby who had gotten up finally to stretch. Ziva held out a bag to her and smiled. She said, "I bet you have waited for these for quite some time."

Abby grabbed the bag and gasped. She said gleefully, "My clothes!"

All of them chuckled as she rushed as fast as her stiff legs could take her and she shut the bathroom door. Tim looked at them both and asked, "She isn't going back to work today is she?"

Tony shook his head and said, "No, Gibbs wants her to get more rest but I bet she's not gonna want to leave your side and you her."

Tim nodded and said, "Well she's walking well. The doctor said it would be just stiffness for a few days."

Tony smiled and said, "So our little Abby was very lucky."

Tim nodded and turned back to Abby's direction as he saw her emerge from the bathroom. He was so glad to see her in her regular attire once again. She was wearing a white button up shirt with black skulls and crossbones all over it, a black mini skirt, her normal spiked bracelets and dog collar, and her high platform shoes. The only thing that wasn't her normal style was her pigtails. She pouted and said, "No hair ties?"

Ziva frowned and said, "They are not in there?"

Abby shook her head and Ziva said something Hebrew under her breath that did not sound positive. Abby laughed and comforted Ziva by saying, "It's okay. I'll get them when I go to the NCIS building. I always keep an extra pair on my desk."

Before Abby could step out the door Tony got in front of her and said, "Oh no our little Goth, you are going straight to "Timmy's" when we leave. Gibbs wants you to have as much strength as possible before you step one little pretty foot in that office."

Abby sighed and said, "Tony. I have spent almost a whole work week in this damn hospital bed. I am fine. If anything I need exercise."

Tim wanted Abby to get more rest but when Abby said she wasn't going to do anything there wasn't really anything you could do to change her mind. Tony and Ziva both knew that to so Tony moved out of her way.

Pretty soon they were all in the van and ready to head for the NCIS building. Tim couldn't help but notice Abby's leg twitch a little as she walked but he shook it away from his mind and told himself it was just stiffness.

* * *

Note: I know it's a short chapter but I have an idea for this and I have to plan this out perfectly, I promise you guys that I'll be posting new chapters daily! Just keep faith in me! Review if you want to give me pointers or just want to say how horrible I've been with the posting =(


	14. Work Was Not Such A Good Idea

Title: Always and Forever

Chapter 14: Work Was Not Such A Great Idea.

"But Gibbs, I'm fine!"

Immediately when they had arrived at the office Gibbs had gotten angry at Tim because of the fact he brought her to the office. Now Gibbs was practically forcing Abby to go home.

Gibbs gave Abby a stern look and continued with his denying. "Abby, I watched you come into this building with your leg looking better but not 100%. Go home." He stopped to look at Tim, who was standing right next to Abby. "Where ever that might be."

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "Gibbs, you can't stop me from working."

Gibbs wanted to say that he did but in all truth, he really didn't. He huffed and looked very angrily through half closed eyes. When he opened them fully he said, "Fine, but I'm leaving it to Tim to look after you."

Abby smiled up at Tim and said, "I can deal with that."

Gibbs shook his head and continued, "No funny business. This is an office and it is a regular work day."

Both of them nodded both holding back smiles.

*NCIS*

The day was practically the most boring day of NCIS history. There were no cases. No murders. There wasn't even any mail for any of the members of the team.

Tim had been down in Abby's lab the whole time and kept a very close eye on her. She was actually returning to her old self. She was even a little bouncy and less limping throughout the whole day. He smiled at her excitement. He was just about to start getting comfortable by her side. But not when she gasped and suddenly started falling to the ground.

Tim's reflexes developed through the years at NCIS had sharpened and he quickly half-hazardly caught her, laying her lightly on the ground and putting both his hands on her face. She was breathing, it seemed to be her just passed out but that didn't stop him from freaking out.

'No, No, This is not happening'. "Come on, Abby! Don't do this. I love you to damn much to let you go. Now wake up."

He shook his head and started thinking logically. He suddenly got up off the floor and ran to the phone and called Gibbs telling him everything that happened.

When the medics showed up on site they took her and told him what hospital they were taking her. Tim looked at Gibbs for permission and Gibbs rolled his eyes and said, "Would you obey me if I even said no, McGee? Go on. She needs you there."

Tim nodded in thanks and ran to the parking lot.

*NCIS*

The doctor had said that Abby had just passed out from some sort of sleep deprivation. Tim had told the doctor that that wasn't possible because she had been in this hospital and that she was well rested. The doctor had looked at him when he said this. The doctor 'hmm' ed and looked down at his patient sleeping soundly.

"Could it have had anything to do with any other of her injuries form previous times."

Tim shook his head, uncertain, and said, "Well her leg did twitch unnaturally but I don't know how that would make her pass out."

The doctor's eyes grew wide and said, "We need to examine her leg again. We need to make sure nothing was missed during the surgery. It does say that she had a surgery, is that correct?"

Tim nodded but the doctor wasn't doing a good job in not worrying him. "What's wrong with her?"

The doctor was feeling up Abby's leg, up to her thigh and down to her ankle and he answered, "There might be a blood clot that has just formed."

"What the hell do you mean 'Just formed' aren't you doctors supposed to make sure this doesn't happen! Do you know what hell this woman has been through?"

The doctor motioned for him to sit down and Tim refused and started pacing instead, quite angrily.

After a few tense moments the doctor stooped him by saying, "This is very rare, I will have to admit. But if you want to help her you're going to have to let her stay here for a few more days."

That just made Tim angrier because of the fact that she would be absolutely scared to be back in the hospital. It was now becoming part of her life. A very unwelcomed part of her life. But Tim knew that they were both going to have to get through it. He nodded and said, "Fine."

The doctor nodded and went out of the room. Tim sat in a chair right next to her and took her hand in his. He couldn't stand seeing her in this much pain. She may have looked peaceful right then but he knew the truth. When she woke up she would be terribly scarred and anxious to be in the same place where she was so excited to get out of.

After watching her sleep for a few minutes she felt her hand twitch in his. He looked down at his hand and immediately brought his other hand to her cheek. She smiled at the warmth and leaned her face into his palm. Coaxing her to wake up, he brought her hand to his lips and laid a series of kisses on the top of her hand. Her lips quirked into a smile and her eyes fluttered open to see him.

"Oh Abby." He said as he leaned up a little to meet his lips with hers. It was passionate and sweet. He pulled back examining her face and she suddenly, as he predicted, got very defensive when she found out where she was.

"Why the hell am I here again, Tim?"

"You passed out, Abbs."

"So? People pass out all the time."

"Abby…"

"Tim…"

Tim huffed and said, "Well considering what you've been through this is the right place to go."

"But couldn't you have just, like, given me some crackers and water. You didn't have to overreact."

"Overreact? I am trying to help you get better, Abby. That's all I've ever wanted to do is make sure your protected and safe. And this place is the best place for you right now."

She looked away from him, angered and annoyed when she realized what he had said was true. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just so damn sick of this place. All I want to do is go home… with you… and just live the way things were that morning."

Tim slightly blushed at the memory but put on a warm smile and leaned over once more to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes at him being so close but not close enough. She did a weird whimpering sound in the back of her throat and Tim moved back a little to study her features. "Are you in pain?"

She nodded her head and said, "But not in the way your thinking."

Realizing what she was insinuating he laughed and leaned down to her neck and whispered to her ear, "There'll be lots of that when we get you to full recovery."

She smiled and asked, "Lots? Promise?"

Tim nodded against her neck, laying a sweet chaste kiss on her neck also before pulling away. He sat in a chair across from her, entwining their fingers once again. He rubbed circles on the outside of her hand to soothe away any more nervousness.

"I guess work was not such a great idea, after all."

Tim nodded and said, "Ya' got that right."


	15. For Always And Forever?

Title: Always and Forever

Chapter 15: For Always and Forever?

*Few Days Later*

"McGee, what are we doing at my apartment?"

Tim gave Abby a sideways glance and then continued to get out of the car. When he got to her door to help her out, he answered, "Well I thought we'd rest up here. Change it up a bit. You still have some clothes here, correct?"

Abby nodded and took his hand as he offered and pulled her out of the car.

"Home, sweet home." Abby sighed and smiled lazily at Tim. Tim smiled back and took her hand and led her to her apartment.

Abby unlocked her door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Abby nearly fainted but then relaxed as she found the whole gang in her now newly decorated apartment. There were streamers, balloons, and a lot of other things that made the atmosphere happy and welcoming. The guest list consisted of: Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and even Director Vance.

Director Vance nodded at her, "Welcome home, Abby. Hope you had a safe trip with McGee."

Abby smiled at the Director, "Yes, and I'm really surprised. This is so cool!"

Ducky and Jimmy explained that they were the ones who decorated. She never knew how creative they actually were outside the autopsy room.

Tony embraced her in a huge hug and playfully ruffled her hair like a big brother would.

Abby got out of his reach, "Hey! Just because I'm not 100% recovered, does not mean I can't still kick your ass."

Tony laughed, "I don't doubt that for one second. I'm just glad to have you back, Abbz."

Ziva chimed in, "Yes. We all are glad to have you back. And we wanted you to feel safe again. And now that you are back home with all of us, that should now be no problem. None of this will EVER happen again."

Abby gave Ziva a wide smile and came in for a hug. Ziva was caught off guard but happily returned the hug. When Abby came apart she was glowing. It felt like a long time since she had felt this happy.

Abby's eyes fell on Gibbs. She felt emotion well up inside her. He really was the father figure in her life. Abby smiled and almost lost control of her tears. She couldn't stop them from welling up in her eyes. Gibbs took her in a warm embrace. She accepted his hug gratefully. She felt a kiss on the top of her head and then she came apart. She turned to the group, "Really, from the bottom of my heart. I love you guys."

The whole group smiled back at her and then the party began. They hung out until Midnight and then McGee called it a night.

"Alright, I know we could do this until morning but Abby has got to get some rest."

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes.

McGee went in the kitchen to get a glass of water to bring to Abby but when he got in the bedroom Abby was sound asleep on her bed.

McGee sighed happily and got in bed next her. He spooned her, hugging her from behind and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Abby slightly woke up at the warm contact she felt. She turned around in his arms and came face-to-face with him.

"Did I wake you?" McGee asked sleepily.

Abby gave a slight smile, "Kind of but I don't mind."

McGee sighed as he felt the familiar touch of her lips to his. It was a passionate kiss. It was warm, gentle, and sweet. He breathed her in and pulled her closer to him.

When they parted they were both out of breath.

Abby growled in frustration, "Ya' know, I'm really not liking my doctor's orders of no extraneous activities for a week. This kinda makes me wanna be a daredevil."

McGee chuckled, his breath grazing her temple, "No, as hard as it is to decline that tempting suggestion, we must listen to Docs orders."

They laid there in silence for a while until Abby broke it.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

McGee grinned, "Well, I don't know how we would eat or go to the bathroom or-"

Abby slightly kneed him in the shin, "Stop it, McGee. I meant as in happy together forever."

McGee paused for a bit and Abby's heart beat quickened a little. As if feeling her heart beat, McGee kissed her again, reassuring her every second that he lingered the kiss. As he came apart he looked into her eyes, "As far as I'm concerned, absolutely. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"For Always and Forever?"

Abby felt him nodding, "Yes, Abbz. Always and Forever.

Abby gave him one final passionate kiss and then nuzzled into him. They could finally fall into a deep slumber, together.

The End :)


End file.
